


Advent

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [19]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV), The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Changing Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly-V, Transgender Q, Triad - Freeform, character cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Relationships change and evolve over time, most of which is expected, but sometimes it's the unexpected that are the most enjoyable changes.





	1. Plans & Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi folks. For the month of December I will be doing two different Bond related prompt sets. This and my "31 Days of Bond Flash fcs" 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys both. As normal, I will also be trying to update at least 10 of my WIPs for Christmas, if you have one in mind besides Seeking & Patron you'd like to see, feel free to tell me.

Q’s POV

One of his side projects since they’ve returned from Skyfall is figuring out a person to match his brother with. Harold has John, though they haven’t straightened their shit out yet. He’s got Alec and James. That leaves his brother Jared.

The problem is, he can’t figure out a good method of matching brother to someone. He’s not good with people. Not in that aspect. Not the way Jared is. Hell, even Harold is better with people than he is.

Now how to do this?

Wait. Harold. The Machine. Why didn’t he think of them sooner? The Machine could definitely be of assistance in this situation. So he opens up a small chat window in the corner of his laptop.

—Ernest: Do you have any suggestions for how I could find a potential partner for Jared? —

Less than a minute later the chat updates.

—Q, search parameters? There are several matching programs, a combination of them might provide a useful answer. —

He pushes his glasses up his face as he thinks about that. That could work, but he doesn’t want to go program by program. He’s got agents and minions to deal with.

—Hmmm. You probably know more about the people included than all the programs combined.—

—Very true Q, I have access to everything. They only have access to snippets. —

He grins as he watches the message appear, and he’s sure that the minions have no clue what he is doing. After all, he grins at his computer any time that he feels as if he’s made a breakthrough. Right then, maybe he should provide the parameters in which to find the partner under.

—What sort of potential partner are you looking for?—

He quietly chuckles, leave it to the AI to know what he was just thinking. Right then, best answer that.

—Someone who can be a helpmate. Potential sexual partner, as Jared is not demi to my knowledge. Someone intelligent enough to understand he can’t always speak of what he is doing. Probably someone who could defend themselves depending on situation.— Is there any other factors to consider?

—Give me some time, I will sort through all the available options and provide you with a list. —

—Thanks, if possible, someone we know. Though I realize that could be overly limiting, so don’t feel bound by that. — He suggests after considering the fact there are billions of people in the world.

—Parameters set, I’ll create a list for you and have detailed accountings in your inbox come morning. —

He smiles, nodding once, knowing the AI can see him through his camera. —Thanks.—

With that decided, at least for the moment, he gets back to his regular work. He’s got plenty of faith in the Machine’s ability to sort through people and find what makes them tick. Unlike his brother who is very private person and tries to respect others privacy, at least to the point where ‘no human eyes’ view the massive amounts of data he’s taught his AI to sort through, he doesn’t have any issues getting complete and detailed reports on people.

Hell, there have been a few times he has done background checks but something has rung true, so he’s asked them to check it for him, highlighting the inaccurate information so he can go hunting for the proper information. Mostly because he likes to be accurate and that gives him a good standard to work with.

As he’s getting ready to go home, he decides to put in for three days off, the day before, of and after his brother’s birthday. If nothing else, he’ll get a chance to say hello to Jared and Harold. He’s certain his loves could always help John if a situation came up, though he’s equally certain that it would be a very bad day for the perpetrator, cause those three would totally compete to see who can figure out and deal with the problem first.

Mallory gives him a bit of a funny look, but agrees anyways. Besides, it’s not like he isn’t still reachable. He doesn’t disconnect from the world all that often.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

Q’s a bit distracted when the younger man get’s home. He’s considering asking why when his hacker remarks he wants to visit his brothers the following month in New York. Apparently it’s Jared’s birthday. He’s feeling a bit sentimental, and besides, it’s been several years since he had a chance to visit the city. Might as well make it a combo of activity.

He’s good with it, though he wonders if James will be able to come due to their scheduling. He’s got a feeling that the blue eyed man will be with them if his love has anything to say about it.

“Any other reason you want to visit New York?” he queries as he wraps his arms around Q’s waist and pulls the smaller man close, nosing right behind his right ear.

Tipping his head to the side so he has better access, his best friend answers, “Harold made a point during his last visit, I figure Jared’s birthday is as good a time as any to visit.”

“Alright,” he agrees, pressing a kiss to just under Q’s ear. “Sounds like a plan. Do you want help planning?”

“I think I got it,” his hacker replies, the corners of his lips curling in a satisfied smile.

They spend a few minutes simply standing there, he scatters soft kisses along his love’s neck column and nuzzles just behind the younger man’s ear before pressing one last kiss to his temple and stepping back.

“Take out?” he queries, “I didn’t really feel like cooking.”

Chuckling, Q nips his chin lightly, “Sounds good. I’m not picky tonight.”

“Go get comfy,” he suggests against his love’s lips, “I’ll order food. James texted earlier, said he’d be in come morning.”

Chuckling, his hacker steps back, eyes crinkling in mirth. “Cause I totally didn’t check on his status before coming home.”

“Exactly,” he hums in amusement.

-oOo-

James’ POV

When he gets in, he stops by Q Branch prior to heading upstairs to report. He finds amusement in the fact Q seems to be having a conversation with his laptop. About women? What the hell? Since when did his boffin care about women?

“Stop lurking James,” the younger man orders him almost playfully.

“I was just listening to your side of the conversation,” he comments, eyes flicking over the screen and brow drawing together as he doesn’t see anything. He didn’t see Q touch anything on it, so how did it change?

“Yes, well, we were discussing what makes a good partner.” His love informs him, hazel eyes dancing with mirth. “I’m not looking for a new partner, however I think introducing Jared to one or two available people is an excellent idea since he partly matched both Harold and myself.”

He nods slowly, getting that statement and the fact Q is referring to Alec and John.

“Well, what have you agreed on for a good partner?” He queries with a grin.

“Someone who can accept secrets, doesn’t mind insane schedules and can take care of themselves.” His boffin replies, making a shooing motion at him, “Go check in with M. You can come back down here after to discuss it if you want.”

Laughing, he steps close to Q, lightly brushing their noses together before kissing the younger man lightly on the lips.

Hazel eyes turn warm amber with green freckles, as his love’s lips curl in a pleased smile.

“I’ll be back then,” he promises, setting his radio and gun down on the work bench before leaving Q’s private work room.

-oOo-

Harold’s POV

He’s not actually sure what he thinks about the fact Q is coming to New york for Jared’s birthday. He knows part of it is in response to his pointing out the lack of visits over the past few years. He’s certain though that is not the entire story.

Of course with any of them, the entire story is often a complicated mess that most people could never hope to keep up with. In this case, he’s got a feeling Q is planning something. His younger brother is a lot like him, preferring to be in control of any situation he happens to be in.

The week before his brother and partners are to show up, he gets a message from him, requesting that he invite Joss Carter to dinner.

That leaves him laughing at the computer for a good ten minutes. Apparently startling Mr. Reese if his worried questions are anything to go by.

“It’s fine, Mr. Reese, Q has determined something that we discussed and wishes to see how accurate his idea is,” he tells his friend, still amused because he hadn’t considered Detective Carter, so he wonders why his youngest brother had.

“ _Are you sure? You still sound off.”_ Only the worry in John’s tone keeps him from being offended.

“Of course, Mr. Reese, I do laugh occasionally,” he replies firmly, wondering how long it has been since he laughed if it worries his friend.

No matter, he’s been slowly relaxing around the ex-spook, and their friendship has grown because of it. Perhaps one of these days he might approach the topic of their friendship and possibility of something more.

-oOo-

Jared’s POV

His brothers are plotting something, he thinks as he gets a text message and email from Q. Both are reminders that the younger man is going to be in the States for his birthday, and that the hacker wishes to take him out to dinner. However, he’s certain that it’s both of them plotting things because Harold had mentioned Q’s upcoming visit almost two weeks ago.

He’s certain whatever they’re plotting will be interesting if nothing else.

Besides, he enjoys getting to see both of them when it’s not a life or death situation. It doesn’t seem to happen as often as he’d appreciate.

There is a part of him that wishes that his mother would be coming, but she has declined because of James and Alec. Since he happens to know the green eyed spy better than her, he isn’t going to ask his younger brother to leave his significant others behind for someone who doesn’t want to make the effort.

Although, he doesn’t think she’s going to last through the year. Her health isn’t what it once was, and while she’s only a few years older than Harold, she’s aged a great deal more than that. Probably due to all the stress in her life over the years. He’ll make it a point to visit her next month. At least for a few days. He knows his uncle will be fine with him staying with them while he does so. 


	2. Jared's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uoOou is same person, some time has passed  
> -oOo- different POV

Q’s POV

He’s rather pleased with the fact that the flight from London to New York goes so smoothly. While he didn’t expect any problems, it never hurts to be aware of what problems there could be.

When they there, he cheats and uses his credentials to bypass most of the security since he technically has a diplomatic pass. That was something suggested by Harold years ago. He might not use it often, but he makes sure it stays up to date.

“Figured you’d do that,” Jared comments as they continue on their way after their security check.

“It’s always handy to keep on hand,” he replies with a chuckle, “Besides, it was Harold’s idea.”

Snorting, Jared gives him a quick hug, nodding at his significant others, “Hello Q, Alec, James.”

“Hullo Jared,” he replies with a grin.

“You three can stay with me for the time here, rather than one of Harold’s safe houses.” His brother suggests as they leave the terminal.

Snickering, he queries, “Well, we could do that, or we could stay in that loft I technically own and have only been in once.”

His brother just laughs, not replying one way or another. He knows that Jared isn’t used to having people in his home. His brother tends to be as closed lipped as Harold and him when it comes to his private space. He also knows the offer is sincere, so they’ll see how it works. First though, they’re supposed to meet up with Harold and John for the six of them to have a quiet dinner.

uoOou

Quiet dinner and three spy-assassins apparently do not go hand in hand. Apparently they’re bonding over random exploits and missions that have gone sideways.

“ _I don’t think I’ve seen him speak this much to anyone,”_ Harold signs in ASL, glancing at where the three are sitting and chatting.

 _“Spies and assassins love comparing missions when not trying to kill each other,”_ he replies with a snicker. “ _You should see what happens when there is an entire room of them.”_

_“I imagine that it get’s lively,” Jared pipes in, switching them to DGS._

Because he’s not as strong with German sign language, it takes him a minute to figure out how to reply, _“Yes. I thought M was going to pull his hair out. It’s not like he has a lot to spare.”_

Harold smiles, eyes crinkling, but doesn’t reply, his focus has shifted to their agents for some reason.

“ _You need practice, we can Skype,”_ Jared remarks, grabbing his soda to drink.

He follows his brother’s gaze, and his eyes land on Felix Leiter. That explains his brother didn’t say anything. Probably trying to figure out why a spook representative is sitting with theirs.

“ _He’s safe enough,”_ he comments in BSL, “ _He’s friends with this James, I suspect he was friends with the one before him as well.”_

 _“Makes sense,”_ Jared replies in DGS.

Tonight’s definitely interesting so far.

uoOou

They end up back at his loft, as he suspected they would. Mostly because it was closer than Jared’s place, hence his brother is currently in the guest bedroom.

“If you hardly come to New York, why do you have a place here?” James asks as they get ready for bed.

“Technically speaking, I know where most of Harold’s safe houses are, and I have a few set up as well, for if he wants to complete vanish, as they are not tied to him an any fashion.” He replies with a shrug. “This one is for the rare visits to the city to see the doctor. I will never understand why he chooses to bounce between places when he doesn’t have to. At the same time, I can understand not wanting anyone to be able to find me. We just go about it in completely different manners.”

His blue eyed spy nods once, not asking anything further.

“Showers through there,” he motions to the attached master bath.

James stops beside him for a moment to cup his face and kiss him, humming softly against his lips, “Alright Q.”

He smiles back, kissing his blue eyed love a second time before shooing him away.

Tomorrows going to be smooth, he thinks, otherwise he is setting loose the hounds of hell. Otherwise known as the random agents he currently knows in the States. For now, well he wants to go to bed between his loves and get some sleep.

uoOou

They spend the morning with his brother Jared, mostly just chatting and catching up. It’s not all that often that they have a chance in order to just visit without something going wrong first. It’s a nice visit.

“Happy birthday,” he tells his brother when James and Alec decide to scout his kitchen. Probably to give them some time alone. “Since I know you don’t want material items and don’t like money, I did a few donations to charities you have supported in the past in your name.”

His brother wraps an arm around his shoulders, giving him a hug, “Thank you Q.”

He nods, leaning into the hug, and using the arm on that side to hug him back.

This is nice, he hopes the rest of the day goes about the same, otherwise he is going to rain hell down on whoever interferes.

-oOo-

Joss’ POV

She finds it rather odd that she is invited to dinner by Finch, who stresses that it’s just a friendly dinner. That makes her quite certain that it’s more than just friends meeting. There was even an invitation to bring Taylor if she wants. He has a school assignment due and will be working with his partner instead.

So she dresses like she’s going to work. After all, she knows John and Finch, they can be complete trouble even when just sharing a friendly meal.

The place they’re meeting at is fairly nice but not over the top. What strikes her most of all is when she walks in and scans over the room. They’re sitting with four other men, two of which have weapons concealed beneath their jackets if she’s not misreading the way the fabric is fitted.

The six of them are at a round table with two open spaces. One between John and a dark haired man dressed down comparison with jeans and a dark red sweater. The other space is between Harold and a man with a leather jacket and jeans. On the other side of him is a slender man with glasses who apparent is watching her approach, and beside him is a man in a suit.

“Hello Harold, John,” she greets them when she gets to their table. “Who’s your friends and do they have permits or should I avoid asking?”

“Of course they have conceal carry permits, Detective,” the one with glasses states firmly, voice pitched to go no further than her. “Please take a seat.”

She decides to settle between John and the dark haired man. Mostly because it has the easiest path to get in and out.

Harold’s voice is a bit stiff as he states, “These are my brothers Jared and Q, and Q’s significant others Alec and James,”

She glances at each. Pretty sure that the two black haired ones, the one with the sweater beside her and the one with the glasses that answered her question are the brothers.

John pipes up with, “Alec,” motions to the man in the leather jacket, “and James,” motions to the one in a suit on the other side of the man beside her, “Are spooks like me.” His lips twitch into one of his rare smiles as he motions to the brother with glasses, “Q works with them.”

She nods, placing names to faces and wondering if this is the same Q that John assisted a few years back,

Jared turns partly towards her, offering a hand, “Pleasure to meet you,” he comments softly, sincerely, cobalt eyes warm as she accepts his hand.

“Joss Carter,” she replies, introducing herself. “Nice to meet you.”

The way Q’s lips twitch tells her that he probably knows more about her than she’s comfortable with. It’s the same sort of expression she’s seen on Harold’s face when dealing with people that she recognizes it easily.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but why’d you invite me?” She asks as she lets go of his hand.

Again it is Q who speaks, though she’s quite sure he is actually the host of this little event by the fact Harold’s rather uncomfortable. “It was my idea, my brother has so few friends, and as he speaks highly of you, I thought dinner would be a decent way to pass introductions without the wrong impression being given.”

She can’t pin point an accent. Which is odd, most folks have a hint of something in their voice, the only other person she knows who’s voice does that is Harold. Perhaps it’s a family trait?

“Okay,” she agrees, not actually sure what she’s agreeing to.

“He has that effect on people,” James tells her as he glances over at her, light blue eyes crinkling in mirth. “I’ve pretty much determined going with the flow and expecting them to know way too much is the only way to deal.”

Q elbows him, “Don’t mind him, he’s occasionally dense for someone in the intelligence field.”

Chuckling, she opens her mouth to comment only to snap it shut when the waitress comes over to get their orders. She’s the last to order, mostly because she doesn’t know what she wants. Although each of the spooks gives her a chance to order first, with her waving them on.

Once the waitress walks away, she glances at Jared asking, “So are you like those two with computers?”

He flashes her a rather charming smile, startling sincere, or so it comes across as he answers, “No. They deal with technology, I deal with people.”

So far the only one not to say something is Alec, and he is keeping an eye on her and the surroundings with the exact same practiced ease she’s seen John use so many times in the past. Right then, three spooks, two hackers, and one non-hacker. How exactly does she fit in this mess?

As the evening wears on, she finds that Q and Harold speak to each other a lot, not always in compete sentences yet they both seem to know what the other one is saying without. Alec seems a lot like John, which is to say tight lipped and listening to his surroundings. James on the other hand speaks with her and Jared, or the other two brothers.

It’s a nice visit. She enjoys getting to know Jared and wonders if they can have dinner on their own some time.

When they are walking out, he smiles at her rather warmly, handing her a small card with two numbers and an email. “It’s been a real pleasure speaking with you tonight, if you ever want to talk or something, feel free to call.”

She doesn’t miss the almost triumphant gleam in Q’s eyes when he bids her goodnight. It makes her wonder what that was all about.

Harold seems relieved when the evening is done, wishing her a pleasant evening and vanishing into the back of a black car while John watches it leave with longing in his light eyes. A moment later he vanishes in that way she’s used to from him.

It’s been a good evening, and surprisingly no troublesome interruptions. She didn’t know they knew how to take a night off.

Shrugging, she heads to her car, planning on going home and seeing how Taylor’s doing. After all, tomorrow is another day and criminals rarely skip more than one day to cause trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was one of those bad days where everything was harder than it should have been. Still, here's todays chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Comments and smileys are love.


	3. Early Morning Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Alec's birthday

Q’s POV

He finds it amusing that Alec’s birthday is just a little bit over a week after his brother’s.

Since he knows his best friend actually hates having attention paid to his birthday, he’s planning something on the lowkey end of things. At least, comparably lowkey. Of course he tells James about his plotting while they are in his office at the branch. He’s not surprised that his blue eyed love decides to join in the plotting.

James will make their friend breakfast, he’ll provide lovely massage, they’ll spend the day spoiling him. Alec will probably grumble about it but he’ll also enjoy the attention and care given.

His best friend is a lot like a large cat. Give him all the affection in the world, but don’t make a big deal about it or he’s going to deny wanting it.

uoOoU

The night before Alec’s birthday, a situation comes up. It’s not one that James has to deal with, but it is one that he needs to be on hand for. For one thing, there is a lot of computer work that will be needed as Anthony goes through the building. While the agent could do most of it if there was more time, there just isn’t enough for the agent to do his retrieval, avoid the guards, and deal with the security.

Which is where he comes in handy. Several of the minions and even a few of the agents have commented in the past on his ability to get into systems they thought would otherwise be impossible. He doesn’t tell them that it’s a combination of his abilities and an AI making a bridge for him. Hell, he doesn’t even tell his brother that since his brother has a very different relationship with Ernest than he does.

By the time all is said and done, he’s quite pleased to see that it’s only early morning. His plans have not been totally upset.

He knows that two of the baby agents are trying to track him on his way home, so he takes a different route than he normally would, vanishing into the old tunnels and travelling most the distance to his home underground in an area very few would think to use.

When he steps in the flat, the lights are out and his cats almost immediately greet him. He leans down to pick them up, paying attention to each as he ghosts through the flat. He finds his loves on the bed together. Not quite touching but close enough they can reach out and touch the other if they wanted to.

Smiling softly, he retreats to the bathroom, setting both his furballs down in order to strip out of his clothes and get a shower. Right then, he’ll join them in bed, and when they get up, it’ll be time for his plan to go into effect.

Ten minutes later he’s crawling between the two, snuggling himself in his loves to get some rest.

“It’s either exceedingly late or far too early,” Alec mutters as he shifts around a bit, lining his longer body behind his, arm coming up to rest on his hip.

“Go back to sleep,” he suggests, snuggling in between them.

“Yes, sleep, both of you,” James mumbles as he shifts a bit closer to them as well.

He smiles fondly at his spies, eyes shutting as he drifts off to sleep between them.

He’s not sure how much time has passed between when they fall asleep together and when they wake up. What he does know is he enjoys the way Alec stretches against him.

Twisting around, he kisses his best friend languidly. “Morning love,” he murmurs, rubbing their noses together on purpose.

Pushing him backwards a bit so he sprawls on his back, Alec braces himself over him, taking his time kissing him again. Enjoying the slow slide of lips together, sucking on his tongue, and nipping gently at his lips. “Good morning Q.”

“Happy birthday,” he whispers before the sardonyx blonde goes back to kissing him.

Groaning, Alec bites his lower lip just a bit harder, “You don’t need to remind me.”

Chuckling, he gives a shove, pushing his friend back and reversing their positioning. “Since I know you’re not the fondest of it, my plans for today are lowkey.”

Laughing, his love wraps his arms around him and tugs him down so he’s laying atop his lover.

He takes advantage of the change in position, slotting their lips together and spending a few minutes simply kissing. A slow make out session that has him acutely aware of the fact Alec’s cock is hardening.

“Breakfast is read,” James declares as he enters their room carrying a tray.

His love groans low in his throat, a noise he feels more than hears,

He rolls to the side, sitting up and motioning James over.

Alec scoots up, shifting into a seated position and grinning at the blue eyed spy. “You two plotted.”

He fakes innocence as he declares, “We’d never plot, love, merely strategically plan in advance.”

Both of his spies start laughing. Filling him with warmth because it is such a genuine sound, and not something he gets to hear as often as he’d like.

James settles on the bed beside him, the tray ending up on his lap as the center point. They take their time feeding each other bites of food. Everything on the tray is favorites of Alec’s whether he’d admit it or not.

When breakfast is done, he suggests, “Use the bathroom, my plan involves a full body massage.”

Snorting, the sardonyx blonde does as told, while his blue eyed significant other takes the dishes to the kitchen. He gets up in order to get all the supplies out. He has a wide range of oils and lotions. Little things he has made himself or bought for his pair.

A few minutes later, both of his loves have returned. Alec stripped down so he’s only in his rather tight black pants and carrying a towl.

Grinning, he takes the towel and lays it out on the bed, then waits for his best friend to get comfortable.

Only, instead of immediately laying down, Alec cups his jaw and tips his head up, kissing him senseless, until he’s nearly gasping for breath.

With a rather smug expression, his ex-spy sprawls on the towel, presenting his back.

It takes him a minute to get his bearings. Once he does, he settles on his knees, bracketing his love’s hips and grabs the first of the oils he planned for today. Rather than the sensation gel used while they were at Skyfall, this is a relaxing oil. At least, that’s what it’s supposed to do. It’s supposed to help loosen up muscles and knots.

He takes his time, starting with Alec’s lower back and working his way up to firm shoulders before going in reverse back down. He can feel the way his love relaxes into the bedding. Smiling, he scoots back, and continues the massage on firm legs. He always delights in doing this, being allowed to touch to his heart’s content.

The massage might be a way to spoil his best friend, but it is meaningful and important to him too. He knows that’s one of the reasons that his plan wasn’t contested.

By the time he gets to Alec’s feet, low growls of pleasure accompany the loosening of each knot.

“Roll,” he comments, lightly tapping against the side of his best friend’s leg.

With a low grunt, the sardonyx blonde does as directed. Sprawling on his back and watching him with hood eyes. The bulge that had started when they were kissing is apparently back, and he adjusts his mental plans for what’s going to happen as he re-oils his hands.

James joins them on the bed, lounging beside them and watching with fascination as he works his way back up Alec’s body. Taking his time working the oil into each leg before bypassing his lover’s tight pants for the moment and continuing on his stomach.

According to the smirk and the dark green of his best friend’s eyes, he’s enjoying the rub down. More than that, he’s probably got a fairly good idea what his plan is based on past moments like this. Either way, it’s a rather knowing expression.

When he reaches his love’s shoulders, he decides to do the left arm first, then the right. He takes his time, shifting his touch slowly from massage to sensual.

He enjoys the way Alec’s breath catches when he presses feathery kisses to the inside of his wrist. Enjoys the way his love goes still as he scatters kisses up that arm, thankful once more he had the foresight to get a body oil that was perfectly safe to lick.

He delights in his love’s drawn out gasp as he presses their lips together even as his hands go seeking the sardonyx blonde’s sensitive spots. Ones he has mapped out plenty of times in the past.

“Tease,” Alec groans arching into him.

“Only sometimes,” he replies playfully, nipping at his lover’s bottom lip and enjoying the rumpled kissed senseless look.

He barely notices James’ sharp intake of breath, because his focus is almost absolutely on Alec. Glancing over, he catches the lust in blue eyes, watching them avidly.

His blue eyed spy waves a hand towards his best friend, almost as if to say continue on.

Grinning, he does just that, taking his time touching and tasting, nibbling and kissing, stroking and caressing, pressing his love ever closer to that edge but not actually over it. He hasn’t actually decided how to go about this.

By the time he reaches Alec’s stomach, he has an idea as of what to do.

Glancing up, he arches a dark brow in question, and receives the slightest nod of agreement a moment later.

His fingers hook lightly on the top of his love’s pants and drag them downwards. He nips lightly at the curve of Alec’s stomach. As the pants clear the bottom of his love’s cock, it springs up, and he flicks his tongue against the mushroom head, glancing up and practically smirking at the expression on his love’s face.

Again James catches his attention with the needy noise he makes. Right, he’ll have to plan a day for his blue eyed love, cause today’s about Alec. Although, he meets his love’s dark green eyes, and watches the way they flick over their partner. Hmm. That’s definitely something to think of later.

Flicking his tongue again, he laps at the head of his loves cock before taking his time going downward.

It’s an interesting taste, he thinks, a different experience than he was expecting. However he loves all the little noises it’s drawing out and the way Alec’s body reacts to each of the touches. It probably won’t be a common occurrence, but he can definitely appreciate the effects its having.

He takes his time, adding the knowledge he has about how to make his best friend’s body react to his current much more intimate touching until he knows that the sardonyx blonde is at the edge of coming.

He’s not actually ready for trying to swallow, so he makes his way back up Alec’s body with feathery touches, firm caresses, kisses, licks, and nibbling until he’s kissing his love on the lips, their breath mingling and their tongues curling and caressing. He never stops touching Alec as his love’s body goes tense and he comes between them, back arching as he moans into his mouth.

A breath later, his love relaxes into the bedding, head tipping slightly and kissing him softly, slowly.

The second time his head tips it’s as a partial nod towards James.

He smiles fondly at Alec, nodding in agreement, then he turns his attention to his blue eyed spy.


	4. CDs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James writes Alec  & Q a song, and gets it recorded so they can listen to it when they want.

James POV

Sometimes his missions give him a chance to do things he otherwise wouldn’t get to. His current mission requires him being undercover at a recording studio for several weeks because it is suspected that its owner is a human trafficker but they haven’t been able to prove it yet.

Since he gets a lot of time on his own, because of his job of ‘guard’, he uses the studio at night to start recording some of the melodies that he has thought up for his partner and co-partner. Some are about them as friends. Some are about them as a couple. One is about them as a triad. None of them currently have words, but each is a combination of different instruments that he can play.

It takes a lot of different takes, as some of them sound better in his head than they do when he actually plays them. Others require different takes because he realizes the original instrument that he thought would be right ends up being wrong. It’s fun, if a bit stressful as he wants the songs to come out perfectly, as he plays them out and records them.

It takes close to every free moment to get the songs recorded and put together on a CD so he can give it to his partners. Had he not finished it then, he probably would have found a different recording studio to either pay for or break into and use, depending on time constraints.

Of course, it seems like the day he finishes the mission goes insane and things go from a general surveillance trying to find out if the man is actually guilty of what he’s been charged with, to a hunt and kill mission because not only is the man guilty, but he reveals several others that are equally guilty.

He’s happy he had the forethought to buy a padded envelope and postage. He manages to shove the CD in the envelope and mail it to his PO box on his way to the auction.

As much as he’d like to make things simply go boom. He’d rather avoid killing the victims of this mess if possible. So he takes a much more subtle approach to the situation, buying every one of the ‘slaves’ possible, having Q stop the transactions and poisoning each of the arseholes before causing accidents for their cars. It’s a bit tricky but it does what he needs.

The victims are provided with a shelter and counselors so they can get assistance to heal and he finally gets to go home.

He’ll give the CD full of music to his partners for their anniversary. Hopefully they will enjoy the gift and it won’t be considered stepping out of bounds. He might be a lot surer of their relationship together as a poly-v than he used to be, but he still worries about doing something he shouldn’t when it comes to their individual relationships.

Still, it felt good to pour his heart into the music. That has to count for something. All of the songs on the CD are originals, ones he wrote just for them.

He’s on the plane home when he remembers the fact his mum used to do the same thing for his dad. Write him music and either play it for him or record it onto tapes. She’d be pleased to see that he’s carried on the tradition, he thinks.

Smiling faintly, he starts humming as the flight continues. His mind keeps circling back between the past and present. All of it on the music that he can remember or has made. He played for his partners while they were at Skyfall after the piano was re-installed into the lodge. He’ll do so again in the future, he decides.


	5. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Alec: smut. ALL the smut. Smutty smut. Smutty smut from smutonia smut
> 
> So look, this verse has been a nice and slow build. I wasn't actually expecting this, but its the way the muse went, though my lovely writing partner Zephyrfox was nice enough to give me a prompt to go with it as it was starting to form in my head.

Q’s POV

James is currently on a fairly simple and mostly safe mission, at least so far. He expects before all is said and done that won’t be the truth, but he has kindly asked Ernest to alert him to any problems that come up. The AI had agreed.

So far the majority of evening has been spent taking his time touching his green eyed love. It started off as a shoulder and back massage and just sort of evolved from there, as it occasionally does.

He hums appreciatively as he runs the pads of his fingers over Alec’s warm skin, eyes mostly closed as he enjoys the textures. He delights in the rare occasions they do this, though it has become more common in the last few months than it used to be.

Sometimes he wonders what it would feel like. Even imagines it based off what it feels like when he takes his shirt off for shoulder and back rubs.

Leaning down, he skims his lips lightly along his love’s spine, stopping at the nape of Alec’s neck to press a soft kiss to it.

“I think I’d like to try,” he murmurs against warm skin, not moving for the moment.

His love doesn’t move, though he feels the shiver that passes through the older man.

“If you don’t mind?” He asks, suddenly wondering if maybe it’s a bad idea or not something that his longtime friend would be interested in.

He sits back when he feels Alec’s muscles start to shift right before the sardonyx blonde rolls over to sit up, cupping his jaw in order to kiss him long and softly. “Why would I mind?”

He shrugs, feeling a bit self conscious, not sure how to put what he’s feeling into words.

“May I?” His love queries, hands skimming down his torso lightly to the bottom of his shirt.

When Alec doesn’t move following his nod, he murmurs, “Yeah,” getting a warm smile before his love tugs the shirt up and off, dropping it on the bed beside them.

His love kisses him again, hands coming back up to cup his face once more before running down along his jaw and throat.

He hums into the kissing, enjoying the way calloused fingers run along his skin. It’s nice, being on the receiving end of the caressing, he thinks.

“Lay back?” Alec requests against his lips, kissing him again.

Smiling into the kiss, he hums in agreement, “Alright.”

He’s rather curious to see where this is going to go.

Slowly lowering him backwards, Alec keeps kissing him until he’s stretched out at which point his love starts scattering kisses across his face. Nosing gently at the curve where his jaw meets his throat before starting on a downwards path with soft kisses and barely there nips. Everywhere that his love kisses feels as if it’s heating up, sending little thrills of pleasure racing through him.

He gasps as when his love bites down at the base of his neck, applying just a bit of suction.

When Alec let go, smoldering jade eyes meet his and supple lips curl into a satisfied smirk before pressing back against his skin.

He gives himself over to the sensations, trusting that his love will know the difference between too much and not.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

When Q first says he’d like to try, he smiles into his arms, excitement pooling low in his belly. He’s a bit taken back by the question that follows, because he doesn’t understand why his love would wonder if it’s alright with him until he meets mossy eyes filled with uncertainty. Of course, the fact they’ve never done something of that nature, not really, and because it’s not something Q’s been interested in in the past probably adds to the uncertainty.

Cupping his love’s face between his palms, he kisses his hacker long and slow, hoping to convey what he’s feeling right now and hoping Q understands exactly how important he his to him.

It’s be a good idea to start small, he thinks, in somewhat familiar ground, so he murmurs, “May I?” as he reaches for the bottom of his love’s shirt.

Q nods, but he would prefer words, to make sure it’s really alright, before doing so. After all, this is still going to be new, and he knows that the younger man is not the best at new situations until he’s considered them carefully.

Delight races through him at the soft, “Yeah.”

Tugging the shirt off, he tosses it aside and kisses Q again, delighting in the small noises that fill his senses as his hands come up to cup his jaw once more.

“Lay back?” He suggests against supple lips between soft kisses, developing a plan for what to do which will work much better if his love isn’t sitting upright, though he can make it work either way.

“Okay,” Q agrees, already sounding breathless and sending a bolt of lust through him that he stamps down for the moment.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue curling around his love’s, he guides the smaller man backwards so he’s sprawled on their bed.

He’ll do everything in his power to make sure his love enjoys their evening. Starting with scattering gentle kisses across his face, along the sharp lines of his jaw to nuzzle lightly behind Q’s ear. He nips lightly at the skin before kissing a trail down his throat, resting his lips against the pulse point and feeling the urge to mark his love as his.

He runs his hands along sleek muscles as he delights in the feel of Q’s skin beneath his fingertips.

He bites down, applying careful pressure against that rapid pulse before letting go and glancing up to make sure it’s still alright.

It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask if this is alright when his gaze meets thin amber rings surrounding blown wide pupils.

Without breaking from that need filled gaze, he goes back to scattering kisses and scraping his teeth lightly across warm skin.

Eventually his lover’s eyes drift just about shut.

Every needy sigh, quiet moan, and breathless groan sends pleasure racing through him as he takes his time learning every inch of Q’s honey colored skin.

Fierce pride rushes through him at the drawn out moan and the way his love arches his back as he flicks his tongue over Q’s nipple before softly blowing on it.

This is a learning experience for both of them.

He delights in the way Q gasps his name, slender fingers curling in his hair as he moves on to the other nipple, taking his time teasing it into the same hard numb as the first.

He continues along his way, kissing and nibbling along warm skin ever downwards until he came to his love’s belly button, where he nosed around for a bit. Tracing it with his tongue before blowing lightly on the moistened skin.

Glancing up to meet Q’s eyes, his hands rest on narrow hips as he requests huskily, “May I?”

He watches in fascination as amber eyes flicker, certain that the younger man is thinking it through before hissing breathlessly, “Yes.”

He’s pretty sure he’s beaming as he curls his fingers into the top of the pajama bottoms and tug them down slowly, not taking the pants with it, not yet anyways. He hasn’t asked for that yet, and he’s determined to ask before every step.

The pajamas are tossed aside as well, landing on top the shirt but he doesn’t pay any attention to that as he runs his hands up the backs of Q’s legs, delighting in the firm muscles beneath his fingertips.

He noses along the curve of his lover’s hip, over the silky trunks, along the crease between leg and torso.

Every so often he glances up to make sure that Q’s still alright with everything and he enjoys the fact his love hasn’t actually let go of his short hair, so if there is anything that bothers his love, he knows Q will stop him. Of course, he’s trying to avoid that, but this is unexplored territory for them so he’s taking it a bit slow.

He nibbles his way along, nosing as he continues to use his hands to stroke the younger man’s legs.

He’s startled when Q tugs lightly on his hair and orders him, “Pants off.”

Huffing softly against the spot he had just been nibbling in, he sits up, Q’s hands finally letting go of him, as he runs his hands back up to hook lightly on the pants before confirming, “May I?”’

“Yes,” Q hisses, lifting his hips and wiggling.

Grinning, because of course he’s going to be bossy, that’s his love, he drags them slowly downward and drops them on the pile of clothes, leaving Q in only his socks.

Stretching out beside the smaller man, he presses their lips together in another kiss, hand drifting over smooth skin as he enjoys the way their tongues curl together, breath is shared between them, the fine tremble that he can feel, and the warmth of their skin pressed together.

“May I?” he whisper against the younger man’s lips as his hands drift downwards.

“Yes Alec,” Q whispers back, nibbling on his bottom lip, “you may.”

Grinning, he takes his time working his way back downwards. Licking and nipping, kissing and nibbling all the way along until slender fingers find their way back into his hair and urge him to get a move on it, making him chuckle against Q’s bellybutton.

“Impatient are we?” he murmurs as he noses along the the thin trail leading downwards.

“I’ve discovered my imagination was grossly under informed,” Q retorts breathlessly, wiggling a bit.

He breaths in the musky scent, enjoying the unique combination that he recognizes as Q, only thicker than he can ever remember before. He’s elated that he gets to share such pleasures with his love. Even though they’ve discussed it before, he still feels humbled by the fact his genius picked him to trust with this.

He pulls back a bit, taking his time running his eyes along firm muscles and warm skin, and further down, until he has a fairly good idea what to do next.

Carefully, since he doesn’t know how sensitive Q’s going to be, he runs the tip of his tongue over his love’s small penis.

Almost immediately he gets a rather sharp jerk on his hair, for which he takes as a pause.

He rests his cheek on Q’s thigh, watching his love and keeping himself from stroking and petting since he’s not sure it’d be the right move for calming.

After several minutes pass, he’s considering moving, because maybe there is too much contact even like this and it’s making things worse, not better. “Q?”

“Just,” the younger man murmurs, fingers lightly through his hair, brushing against his ear, “Stay.”

He can do that. Closing his eyes, he tries not to overthink the situation and have an internal war with himself. He’s pushed too far, too fast and now Q’s not going to want to do this. He has to make sure he doesn’t make his hacker feel bad, though the younger man is rather adept at reading him better than anyone else he’s known.

“I’m supposed to be the overthinker, not you,” his love mumbles, “C’mere.”

He can do that too, he thinks as he moves, grabbing their blanket to cover them up while moving to stretch out beside Q.

The smaller man snuggles up against his side, leg partly thrown across his and head coming to rest on his shoulder.

They spend several minutes just laying there, his arms looped around the younger man, fingers interlaced and resting against the curve of his love’s hip to keep from doing any more touching until Q’s ready.

He’s pretty sure his best friend is falling asleep until his hacker’s warm breath drifts over his skin. “That is far more than I expected.”

He nods, pressing a kiss against the temple he can reach.

“Not done, just,” Q takes a deep breath, “adjusting.”

That startles him, he was moderately certain that his lover wouldn’t want to continue. He’ll take whatever time is needed for his genius to be comfortable.

“I’m not sure how you two process so much sensory information without having to pause.” Q eventually murmurs, “Or are more pauses needed and you’re not mentioning it for some reason?”

There is something worried in his love’s tone, which makes him want to be reassuring.

“It’s different." He answers, nuzzling Q's temple. "We’re used to the contact, James more than me, I’d imagine, as I haven’t had as much since Arkhangelsk.” His chuckle is dry as he tries joking, “I’m certain you’ve touched me more than anyone else in my life.”

His hacker goes completely still, as if he isn’t even breathing for a moment and he wonders if he’s said the wrong thing.

A moment later, the smaller man scouts upwards a bit, leaning on one elbow and kissing him light as a feather on the cheek, “Thank you.”

Wait, what? “I think it’s the other way around,” he replies catching amber hazel eyes and smiling.

“How ‘bout we’re both thankful for the other’s trust?” Q suggests gently, nosing along his jawline.

At one point he would been self conscious of his scars, but he’s long past that with his hacker. Even as friends, Q sometimes had days where he’d absently play with his hair or lightly touch the side of his face or neck.

“That works,” he hums in agreement, tipping his head slightly to give his love better access.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

He’s very lucky, he thinks, to have a partner who’s so damned supportive. He should probably apologize for tugging on Alec’s hair quite so hard. He’s equally sure that if he tried to, it’d make his ex-spy uncomfortable.

Instead he cuddles a bit closer, enjoying the novel contact of so much skin touching.

He’s nuzzling the textured skin of Alec’s neck and jaw, trying to figure out how to ask to go back to what they were doing before he was being overwhelmed?

Whispering in his love’s ear, he requests, “Could we go back to where we were?”

He laughs softly when his ex-spy fingers tighten against his hip for a moment before shoving lightly so he rolls onto his back.

“We can do that,” Alec murmurs against his lips before kissing him again.

Calloused fingers run along his sides, caressing his body as his lover takes his time kissing along his jaw and neck once more.

He groans softly when Alec strokes the skin around his nipples, following his hands with his mouth.

The passion and need seems to build so much faster this time, as if it was merely banked rather than gone. It feels as if he’s continuously gasping, moaning, and shifting about with nearly every touch. Each caress, kiss, and nip sends electricity through his system, spikes his desire higher, though he’s not actually sure how things will work over all. He’s never been interested enough to try.

"I think, it wasn't so much the touching that was overwhelming but maybe the not knowing," Alec murmurs between scattering kisses across his stomach and upper legs. "So I'll tell you what I'm doing first."

His breath catches in anticipation.

"Like now I'm going nibble my way over towards your cock," his lover declares before nipping lightly at his thigh as he does just that.

He squirms, there definitely isn't a better word for it, as Alec gets closer.

He goes completely still as warm breath fans over him. It sends electricity through every nerve ending in the most pleasant way.

His lover’s green eyes are nearly black as he looks up at him. “I’m going to lick you.”

That shouldn’t sound as erotic as it does, he thinks as another wave of warm breath wafts  over him. As if he’s a treat to be slowly enjoyed. The first touch of his lover’s tongue sends a jolt through him. The stillness doesn’t last as he finds himself close to rocking with the sensations of Alec’s tongue lightly lapping at him.

His vision gets spotty as his lover takes his time lightly licking everywhere.

He’s pretty sure that he gasps his lover’s name by the way Alec glances up at him, a combination of lust and concern written across his face.

He wiggles a bit, a needy moan pouring from his lips.

The corners of the sardonyx blonde’s lips curl upwards in the hints of a smirk, the concern melting away into satisfaction.

He’s sure that his lover says something else, but he doesn’t hear it through the rushing of blood in his ears. Instead he gasps again as Alec moves ever lower. It’s ever so gentle, almost feathery with how soft he’s touching him. That doesn’t make it any less effective.

Actually he’s pretty sure that it makes it _more_ effective as he practically aches for more.

He loses track of time as the sensations wash over him. Sometimes he hears what Alec says, other times he doesn’t. He feels everything. From the barely there cat licks to the careful way his lover draws his micropenis into his mouth to lightly suck on it, to the way he follows his body downwards with his tongue.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He smiles to himself as he continues his careful teasing.

Q looks amazing, perfect even, sprawled in their bed, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, curly hair a riotous bed head mess. The low throaty moans, breathless gasps, needy groans are like music to his ears.

He’s never really considered exactly how much trust it takes to turn one’s body over to someone else’s care. It leaves him breathless, awed that Q trusts him that much. He knows exactly how private his hacker is. How sensitive to touch he is.

He makes it a point to say exactly what he is doing before he does it and glances up every so often to get a read on what his lover is feeling. He’s slowly learning to tell what the different reactions mean.

To his surprise, he misses the way Q’s fingers had curled in his hair. For some reason while he was lapping at his lover’s cock, his hair was abandoned in place for the bedding. Is his love worried about tugging too hard? He wonders as he glances back up along Q’s body.

He’s not exactly sure how orgasm will work but he’s more than willing to take his time figuring it out if that’s what his love wants.

At one point he was considered an excellent lover, now to put those skills to use, he thinks as he takes time mapping out Q’s body. Working his way back up for a moment finding the sensitive spots and learning which spots to avoid because they get a negative reaction.

He uses his fingers and lips to spell out words. Praise and songs and words of affection. Things he has a difficult time saying aloud after years of being a spy and assassin.

Q’s fingers work their way back into his hair. It takes him a moment to realize that his love is tapping out responses in morse code against his scalp.

He smiles against smooth skin, murmuring, “Yes love.”

“Bottom drawer of my side of dresser,” his lover groans, lithe body shifting against his.

“Really?” he hums, not sure why he’s surprised when it is a very Q thing to do. Of course his overthinker would preplan for if things ever happened.

He scatters soft kisses across warm skin before rolling off the bed to go and look. Sure enough, he finds the bags labelled for himself and James, he also finds the one marked for his hacker. He picks it up, leaving the others in the drawer for the moment, and closing it on habit. When he turns back to the bed, he stops to stare.

It’s the first time he’s got a chance to just look at Q without anything on.

He wets his suddenly dry lips as he rakes his eyes over slender limbs and lithe muscles. There is a hidden sort of strength to his lover. Not one most would expect considering the loose fitting and easy to move in layers he normally wears. The light sheen of sweat that he noticed earlier covers his entire body, it makes the younger man’s freckles stand out, along with all the spots where his teeth graze a bit harder than a light nip.

When he meets Q’s gray hazel eyes, they’re blown wide, the gray completely hidden behind the amber fire. One dark brow arches in question. There is something almost hesitant about the way supple lips twitch into a ghost of a smile.

Setting the bag down beside his love, he settles on the bed between his legs, lifting the first to run his fingers along in a caress, following with soft kisses. At the bend of the knee, he runs his tongue along the back of it, enjoying the low drawn out moan he does so. He goes all the way up to the hip and torso juncture before repeating the process with the other leg.

“Tease,” Q groans, wiggling a bit as if trying to draw his attention.

Smirking, he replies as he trails kisses up the side of his lover’s leg towards the core of his body, and the most sensitive of places to kiss. “Yes, I am, but I’d rather think of this as extended foreplay.”

His love’s husky laugh sends a bolt of lust straight to his cock.

“May I?” he queries, motioning to the bag. It might be supplies, but with his genius that covers a wide category of items

Q nods, almost hissing in need, “Yes.”

He kisses the inside of his love’s leg one more time, before letting it slip from his grasp and back to the bed. He snags the bag, opening it up to see what’s all inside it. He’s not surprised to find a variety of massage oils and even a few types of lube. What he is surprised to find is the condoms, though he’s not sure why.

He picks the most basic of lubes out and a condom, setting both to the side before closing the bag.

Shifting his weight to his knees, he leans over his lover, pressing their lips together, tongue sliding along the seam of Q’s lips. The moment the younger man opens his lips, he dips his tongue in, brushing theirs together as he swallows the soft moans and needy noises.

When they break apart, both of them are breathless and breathing heave.

Eyes shutting for the moment, he rests his forehead against his love’s.

“I like when your fingers are curled in my hair,” he murmurs, scattering kisses across Q’s face. Taking his time to touch every inch of his love’s face before moving on to the narrow column of his neck and delighting when the younger man’s head tips back to give him easier access.

He scrapes his teeth along his love’s throat until he reaches the point where his mark is already starting to show up and decides to add to it. He spends a few moments sucking and lick it until it’s even darker than it was.

Q’s noises enflame his blood as he works his way downwards once more. By the time he reaches his lover’s cock once more, his love’s entire body is trembling.

“May I?” He request, hands caressing downwards and inwards.

“Yes,” his lover breathlessly moans, allowing his legs to fall further open.

Sitting up, he grabs the lube, putting a generous amount on his fingertips before returning to caressing his love’s body with the rest of his hands. When he gets to the tight ring of muscles, he takes his time teasing it by slowly working the lube into it.

When he re-lubes his fingers, he presses only the tip of his pointer finger in, going slowly to work the lube into the muscles. Since this is the first time something like this has happened between them, he’s going to take his time making sure Q’s ready.

The hand not being used for prep work caress and strokes everywhere that he can reach.

He watches each and every reaction, probably overthinking, but quite certain that is definitely better than not thinking enough.

By the time he’s got three fingers worked into his lover safely, Q’s a panting, writhing, needy mess. It’s _glorious_.  

“Alec!” His love practically growls as he works a fourth finger in.

Smirking is definitely the wrong answer, he decides, making sure that Q’s stretched out before withdrawing his fingers.

“May I?” he asks one more time.

His love nods, definitely growling this time, “Yes!”

He couldn’t stop his satisfied smirk if he tried. Grabbing the condom, he makes quick work of opening it and putting it on. There is only a brief moment of debate before he adds just a little extra lube to it before lining them up. He shifts from kneeling to being stretched out along Q’s body, weight braced on his elbows so he can kiss his lover as he slowly presses forward.

It’s definitely a lesson in control as he does so. His body is all for speed and power. He’s not doing that however. Not this time.

“You’re a tease,” Q groans, smaller body rocking against his and making it harder to resist just thrusting.

Nuzzling along his love’s jaw, he murmurs, “Maybe, but it’s worth the build up.”

His lover’s throaty chuckle is definitely worth the teasing.

To distract himself, he runs his hands over every inch he can reach once more, scattering kisses across smooth skin. By the time he bottoms out, they’re both panting again.

“Q,” he gasps as he pulls back, head dropping to the crook of his lover’s neck.

Slowly they set a pace, figuring out what works for them, and he finds himself thankful for years of self control.

“I feel weird,” Q breathlessly states as the smaller man’s body goes tense.

“Good or bad?” he asks, stilling for a moment and chuckling when his hacker shifts against him, rocking their bodies together.

“Good,” Q answers, almost hesitantly adding, “I think.”

Running a hand over his love’s stomach he queries, “Pressure about here?”

“Yes,” it’s a needy hiss.

He smiles against Q’s throat. “Don’t fight it, let the sensation wash through you. If it’s too much, tell me and we can stop.”

His lover pinches his arse, grumbling, “Not stopping.”

Chuckling, he nips softly at the underside of Q’s jaw, refinding their pace and stroking along his sides.

It’s getting harder to hold off his own orgasm, but he’s got a goal, and that goal is seeing if he can help Q find his own orgasm.

Slipping his arms’ beneath his lover’s slender body, he rolls them, so he’s on the bottom and it gives his hands a bit freer range to touch.

Q gasps, the roll changed the angle a bit, and apparently that was exactly what was needed, for a moment he goes tense once more, only this time it’s quickly followed by his muscles contracting around him before going rather plaint.

He finally lets go and a moment later he’s coming.

For a little bit they stay where they are. He runs his hands sleepily along Q’s spine in slow caresses. When he feels himself slipping free, he reaches down to keep the condom from making a mess, and carefully rolls his lover to beside him so he can trash the condom and grab a flannel.

Almost sleepily, Q mumbles, “Come back.”

Leaning over, he presses a soft kiss to his love’s temple. “I will, just need to trash this.”

“M’kay,” his hacker agrees.

He trashes the condom in the bathroom, wetting a flannel and returning to their bed to do some quick clean up before tossing it on the small plate on the night stand. He’s moderately certain that is what that plate is there for.

He’s barely laid back down before Q’s sprawling over him.

He smiles, pressing another kiss to his loves temple as he wraps his arms around his love and goes to sleep.


	6. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* life happens and I am now a bit behind. Expect me to catch up over the weekend. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Q to James - you took the last bag of cotton candy, so you’re either going to share it, or I’m gonna fight you for it

James’ POV

He’s not actually sure how he managed to talk Q and Alec into going to a carnival with him. He knows neither of them are the biggest on crowds, and for the most part Q avoids sunlight whenever possible. Still, he definitely appreciates it. It seemed like a good people-in-relationship thing to do.

Of course, had he thought it through, he might not have suggested it.

There are all the little devices and big machines, of course the man who tinkers with _everything_ would be interested in their upkeep and maintenance. Definitely should have thought that one through.

“He’ll show back up in a bit, he always does,” Alec informs him with a snicker. “Rollercoaster?”

Shrugging, he agrees, “Why not.”

They spend some time on the rides. He keeps an eye out for the younger man, but doesn’t spot their boyfriend’s wild curls anywhere.

He’s almost serious when he suggests, “We should buy out the cotton candy, with his sweet tooth he’s bound to appear.”

Chuckling, the ex-spy nods in agreement.

They spend a bit more time on rides before he decides to just buy a cotton candy because it actually sounds good. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, he’s got a sweet tooth as well. He just doesn’t indulge in it often because he already feels out of shape and old at times. No reason to add fat to the mix.

He just barely dodges Alec’s elbow to his stomach.

“What?”

Green eyes narrow on him, “You’re being an idiot.”

He’s not going to ask. After all, Alec was a Double-O at one time, and that generally requires at least some skill with people. Although his tend to go into hiding about Q. Or anyone he has a relationship with actually. He will never get it. But that is the only reason he can think of things going so sideways. Well, the fact he’s not supposed to be in one is the other reason, but he’s ignoring that one as he has successfully navigated the last year of them together.

They make their way through the crowd, stopping beside a cotton candy vendor who looks like he’s packing up shop.

“Can I get that last bag?” He asks, cause maybe the vendor already has a plan for it. That’d definitely be his luck.

“Sure,” the other man tells him, telling him how much and handing it over.

He gives the man a bit of a tip and as they turn from the vendor, Q seems to materialize at his side.

“You bought the last bag of cotton candy,” mischief fills hazel eyes, “so you’re either going to share or I’m gonna fight you for it.”

He starts laughing, deep low laughter that fills the air around them.

Alec’s lips twitch, somewhere between a smirk and a smile.

“So, which is it?” The question is playful, as is the smile curling his boffin’s lips.

“I had suggested buying some to lure you out,” he comments as his laughter fades, deciding to hand over the bag. He doesn’t need it after all.

This time the ex-spy’s elbow connects with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“We can share,” Q informs him. “It’s not a bad thing. Besides, I’m the reason he’s closing early. I already ate the majority of his stock, and bought a bunch for that group of kids eyeing it.”

That starts him back to laughing. Why is he not surprised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are wonderful and I cherish each.


	7. Back from Sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James wants to go sailing at some point in the summer, Q  & Alec agree to go
> 
> While this prompt didn't go how I expected it to, I am still pleased with how it turned out

Q’s POV

This has been more fun than he expected, he thinks as they pull into the harbor.

A few weeks ago James requested that the three of them go sailing. He’s not the biggest on sunlight, but figured he might as well go because both his loves happen to like the water. So he agreed, and asked if James wanted him to make the arrangements or not. He’s happily told that it’s already being handled.

So his blue eyed love planned everything, and the three of them spent the weekend on a boat with no phone or internet. Well. Limited phone and internet. If there is an emergency they can be reached via his private connection, and Ernest has been asked to make sure he gets a satellite connection in that situation.

Now their weekend is done, and it’s time to go home.

“Would you do it again?” James asks, coming up beside him and leaning on the rail almost lazily.

He smiles, glancing sideways and nodding. “Yes, I think I would.”

“That’s good,” his blue eyed spy murmurs, something akin to relief in his tone.

Why is there relief in James’ tone? It’s probably got to do with the boat and trip. Did his love think he didn’t enjoy?

“Did you enjoy it?” he queries, turning so he is fully facing his spy.

An honest smile curves his lips and his light blue eyes crinkle in quiet pleasure, “Yes. I always enjoy spending time with you.” There’s a moment of hesitation, “Both of you.”

He’s gotten the feeling over the last few days that things are shifting for his spies. He doesn’t know how they are shifting. Not yet, he’s pretty sure that they don’t know either. So he’s not going to say anything about it, he’ll let it unfold as it does.

“Well I enjoyed myself,” Alec declares, wrapping firm arms around his waist and dropping his chin on his shoulder. “It’s been years since I’ve gone sailing. We’re definitely doing it again.”

James grins and nods, motioning them towards the cabin. “Shall we gather our things so we can get going? I’m sure the demons want you back.”

Snorting, he replies, “My cats aren’t demons, they're hellions, get it right.”

Laughter fills the air between them as both his loves react to that statement. For the most part his cats are well behaved. At least, well behaved for cats, and better behaved than a lot of the Double-O’s but he’s not mentioning that right now.

This has definitely been a good trip. Maybe he’ll even come to actually like the sailing, and not just enjoy the sailing. The part that made it so enjoyable is them after all. He definitely needs to make sure that they know that.

There is very little he doesn’t enjoy doing with them. Which reminds him of the fact he’s gone quite a bit further with Alec but not James. Sometime in the near future he’ll have to change that but for this moment, he’s just going to enjoy what they’re currently doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and reviews, have a great one folks


	8. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James: smut. ALLL the smut. Smutty smut. Smutty smut from smutonia smut.
> 
> The last few days have been crazy between a vet trip, car problems, and life in general. Expect a flurry of updates as I catch up on what I am behind on.

Q's POV

His evening with Alec was rather spur of the moment. He wants to have things mostly planned out for sharing an evening with James. The problem being he's not sure how to plan for it when he's not really sure of his blue eyed love's limits.

He also thinks it should be one on one the first time and isn't sure how to bring that up.

"What are you overthinking?" Alec queries, pulling him into a hug.

"James and I," he answers, leaning into the contact.

"Ah," the best friend hums against the side of his throat. "Plotting are you?"

Chuckling, he grumbles, "Tryin' to, it’s not working as well as I want."

Nuzzling behind his ear, Alec asks, "What's not working?"

"I'm not sure how to approach him," he replies, the ghost of a smile curling his lips. "I know what I want, I just don't know how to tell him."

For a bit they stand there, his sardonyx blonde holding him close. They could relocate to the living room, but he's perfectly content where he's currently at.

"What are the plans so far?" Alec murmurs against his skin.

"Dinner, dancing, maybe a massage," he answers, pausing as he tries to figure out how to word it. "Find the words to give permission to go further. He's really aware of my limits, which is good, but sometimes he's over aware it seems."

The sardonyx blonde nods, a barely there motion he feels rather than sees.

"I considered a letter but that seems a bit impersonal." He comments, still musing what to do.

Nipping at his ear, Alec suggests, "Tell him outright, you've got a bossy streak, own it and tell him what to do.”

He chuckles, taking that under advisement. His love’s not wrong about his personality type. He has no issues giving orders. The problem is, he isn’t exactly sure what orders to give. Of course, he could always be intentionally vague but use it as a way to get the ball running. That should definitely work. It gives James permission to touch and more, without him needing to know exactly what he wants.

“Do you have night picked out?” Alec queries, nibbling on his shoulder through his shirt.

His chuckles shift into full laughter, enjoying the playful side of his best friend.

Pivoting, he turns to kiss the ex-spy, “Thank you,” he murmurs against supple lips.

“You tell me when, and I’ll make myself scarce for the evening.” Alec informs him before kissing him again.

-oOo-

James' POV

He's a bit startled when Alec bids him goodnight while pulling on his coat.

"Where are you going?" He blurts, feeling like a fool almost as soon as he closes his mouth.

Chuckling, the ex-spy replies, "I'm running an errand for Michael."

He nods, his co-partner has done that before, "See you when get back."

Q steps out of their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. That's a bit different. Must be a surprise, that's the normal reason for the door being shut. It does make him curious, and while he's not big on surprises, he's mostly fine with his hacker's.

"See you in the morning," Alec murmurs, pulling the smaller man in for a hug.

Morning? He repeats to himself. That's rare, generally the ex-spy tries to be home nights their boffin is.

"Goodnight love," Q replies, hugging him back.

With one last glance at them, Alec heads out, leaving them alone.

"Dinner will be done in twenty minutes," Q announces with a grin as the door clicks shut.

He nods, feeling a bit lost since this isn't how most nights back home start with.

"Why don't you go change into something comfortable?" His love suggests with an affectionate smile.

He nods again, heading towards his room where the vast majority of his clothing is.

Q’s planning something. He doesn’t know what it is. They’ve had a few dates where it’s only them, but then they’d come home to Alec. This sort of feels like that, only instead of them going out, the ex-spy did. A surprise evening for just him?

Warmth spreads through him at that idea. It’s nice. Not something they do a lot. The mild confusion fades away to be replaced by quiet pleasure and anticipation. His love suggested he change into something comfortable. While he’s perfectly fine in his suit, this one is almost two days old, and needs changing. However, since they’re not going out, he’ll throw on his pajamas instead. Then if there is cuddling, he is all ready to go.

A few minutes later finds him back in the kitchen, watching as Q sets the tray out and starts putting things on top of it.

It smells like they are having beef roast and vegetables, if he’s not mistaken. A rather simple to make and tasty meal. There is whiskey for him, though his love is still drinking tea.

“Coffee works,” he comments with a smile.

Q rarely drinks but doesn’t mind if they do.

“Alright,” his love hums, putting the bottle away but leaving the already poured on the tray. Then the smaller man turns and starts the coffee for him.

“What brought this on?” He queries when Q opens the oven and checks on their dinner.

Shrugging, his boffin doesn’t respond immediately. That’s not uncommon for him. There have been a lot of times where the dark haired genius wants to focus on something and he doesn’t answer until after. He’s not sure this will be one of those times, but it doesn’t really matter, he’s just curious.

“Cooking is not something I multitask on,” Q remarks as he straightens up, lifting the pan out and setting it on top the stove. “I planned the entire evening. Alec agreed to make himself scarce.”

Now that’s an interesting way for him to put it. Why would his co-partner make himself scarce? What exactly does his love have planned for the evening? Should he ask or go with the flow? Go with the flow, he decides without having to think it over. As a rule, he enjoys when his love figures out plans.

He picks up the tray after it’s loaded down with food before his significant other gets a chance to, grinning as Q snickers and shakes his head.

They settle on the sofa together, with the tray balanced between their laps.

His grin softens into a smile as his love offers him a carrot. He accepts it then selects a piece of potato for Q. They spend some time feeding each other, little bites of their meal with occasional breaks for drinking something. The whiskey picked goes great with their meal, and he enjoys the flirting between them.

When they are done with dinner, he carries the tray to the kitchen, shoving everything in the dishwasher after rinsing it off.

As he steps back in the living room, soft music fills the flat.

“Come dance with me,” Q requests, hazel eyes watching him as he crosses the room.

“Of course,” he agrees, accepting the hand offered to him.

He enjoys dancing with his love, though sometimes he is thankful for Alec being there when there is dancing, because their boffin can be relentless, and he’s not that big on dancing. He doesn’t keep track of how long they dance around the room, nor does he pay attention to the cats that are lazing on the back of the sofa.

He’s almost startled when Q steps so close there is hardly no space between them in the middle of a song, head tipping slightly and smiling invitingly.

“Kiss me James,” it’s softly spoken, nearly an order, and so very simple to follow.

Smiling back, he slots their mouths together, tongue tracing Q’s lips before slipping between them to deepen the kiss. His arms encircle the smaller man, holding him close.

One arm slips around his waist, as if holding him where he is, while the other curls around the back of his neck, sinking into the short hair at his nape.

Time seems to vanish as they keep kissing.

Both of them are breathless by the time they separate. He wants to keep kissing Q. To scatter kisses across pale skin. That’s not allowed though, he stops himself.

Hazel eyes slowly seem to turn amber with green freckles as his love’s hand slips from his back, the other drifting down his arm to take him by the hand.

He willingly follows as the younger man leads him to their room. When the door is opened, he glances around, to see if he can spot what the surprise is. Instead of the over head, there are new fairy lights, all of which are in shades of red, white and yellow. The beds made up, which is nothing new, however he doesn’t recognize the blanket across the top of it. On his sides end table there are the body oils he’s used to for massages, but there is another bottle a thin tube, and something else.

He doesn’t get a chance to check out what’s behind that tube before Q’s turned back towards him, tugging him close and kissing him.

“May I?” His love murmurs when they break apart to breath, fingers drifting down to the bottom of his shirt.

“Yes,” he hums, not reaching for it since he knows that Q likes to do the undressing.

Slowly the shirt is dragged up and over his head, before being dropped on the floor. Then his love does something he doesn’t expect, taking hold of his hands and pulling them to the hem of Q’s shirt before letting go of his fingers.

Eyeing the younger man curiously, he takes the silent direction, peeling the shirt off and letting it drop on the floor next to his. His hands return to rest on mostly bare hips as he waits to see what happens next. This isn’t how massage nights normally go. But then, nothing about tonight has been how things normally go.

“James, you can touch more than just my hips,” it’s soft, teasing, affectionate. It’s definitely an invitation, not one he expected but he’s gleefully going to accept it.

He starts with trailing his fingers up the smaller man’s sides. He takes his time, mapping out firm muscles and smooth skin, noticing the fact there are a few small scars on his stomach that look like surgery lines, but he’s not going to ask about them right now. There are a few other scars that he notices. He enjoys the way Q’s skin feels warm and supple beneath his fingertips, as if he has done this a thousand times, rather than never before. Generally massages are back, shoulders or feet. Often with his shirt on, and rarely completely bare skinned. That’s normally a right reserved for Alec.

“May I?” Q queries, fingers resting on the top of his pajama bottoms.

“Always,” he agrees with a flirty smile, almost leering.

There haven’t been any signs of a massage in the planner beyond the oils. If he wasn’t aware of Q’s asexual nature, he’d think this is foreplay.

Right, he’s a spy and occasional assassin with a reputation with sleeping with anyone he can, he can ask his significant other, his partner and love, what in the hell is going on. It’s not that hard. Open mouth and comment, the old fears of overstepping his bounds, of ruining the things between them make it bloody difficult to ask such a simple question.

His hands skim downwards, back to slender hips as he meets amber eyes, his voice is rough as he asks, “Am I right to call this,” he hesitates on the word and wants to slap himself, “foreplay?”

Grinning at him almost mischievously, Q answers, “You would be.”

Permission granted, he thinks, fiercely pleased. He steps closer, so he can feel the warmth radiating from his lover’s slender form. The only thing that gives him hesitation is he doesn’t want to over push limits.

“Rules?” he queries against Q’s lips, nipping lightly at the bottom one.

Another part of his mind wonders if he should ask anything about his love’s body, considering the fact the younger man is transgender and he doesn’t want to be disrespectful. He probably should have done some research on the topic, but hadn’t cause this didn’t seem like a possibility.

“Stop immediately when asked, I’m a bit sensitive.” Q replies, nipping back and making him smile.

He nods in understanding. Sensitivity can be a bitch to deal with, as he knows from a few previous situations. Besides, he’d stop anyways because he respects his boffin too much to push too far knowingly.

There seems to be something akin to relief in those amber eyes as they drift partly shut.

Skimming his hands up Q’s sides, he strokes along firm muscles, this time caressing, rather than mapping.

Gently, he maneuvers them so his lover’s legs back against the bed before guiding the smaller man down. He follows him down, pressing their lips together in for deep kiss. Once they’re stretched out bed, he doesn’t stop kissing Q. Instead he takes his time, licking and sucking on his lover’s tongue, running his tongue along the edges of his teeth, tasting and teasing until they’re both breathless.

He skims his lips over his love’s cheek, along the curve of jaw, to nip at his ear, tugging on it lightly. He delights in the small groan that gets, and sets out to learn what other places cause Q to make those lovely noises.

He doesn’t pay attention to time as  he spends it mapping and touch, caressing and kissing, nibbling and licking. He takes his time learning all about his loves upper body and what the various reactions he can cause.

Licking and breathing softly on Q’s nipples causes a low gasp. Sucking on his pulse earns him moan. Scrapping his teeth along the curve of his love’s ribs a drawn out hiss of pleasure. He spends several minute simply tasting his boffin, the salty flavor that is uniquely him. Stroking down his lover’s sides with his palms earns him a sharp intake of breath.

There are so many little details and he wants to learn them all. So much so, he loses himself in their discovery.

“James,” it’s drawn out, a low groan and hiss all in one.

It sends a burst of pleasure through him and bolt of lust straight to his cock.

“Get a move on it,” that comes across as a clear order and one he is more than willing to obey.

He kisses and licks his way down to Q’s pajama bottoms, and with a glance up to confirm it’s alright, he hooks his fingers on them and drags them down, with his lover helping by lifting narrow hips. He scatters kisses across his lover’s stomach and legs as they are revealed to him.

It’s only after the pajama bottoms are on the floor that he realizes his boffin wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as his eye slowly rake upwards from ankle to face, taking in all the wonderful little details

For a moment he considers taking his time learning all about the spots on his love’s legs that earn him wonderful noises of pleasure, but one glance at amber eyes that are nearly black convinces him that would be the wrong choice.

His eyes flicker to the supplies laid out on his bedside table, taking in the oil, tube and now that he’s changed angles he can spot the condom.

Sitting up for a moment, he shifts where he is sitting on the bed to reach them, grabbing the lube and condom before resituating himself. He’d really like to take his time, after all, this might be a one off, but he’s going to trust that it’s not, and follow the very clear direction he was given.

“James?” Q’s voice is soft, rough, lust filled in a way he’s really not used to.

Swallowing, he glances up as he answers, “Yes?”

“C’mere,” it’s another order but he obeys without question.

Q’s scooted up so he’s sitting comfortably leaning against the back of the bed.

He must have fucked up, he thinks as he follows the rather simple command. A moment later he’s settled beside Q, wondering what’s going to happen next. He’s a bit surprised when his love tugs on his arm, pulling him closer until he’s resting comfortably with his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Slender fingers slowly scratching his scalp through his short hair.

"What's wrong?" His love murmurs, nuzzling his temple.

Closing his eyes, he leans into the contact, "I don't want to fuck up."

Q kisses his temple, stating almost reassuringly, "You haven't. I'd tell you if you had.”

He wants to believe that, but he’s still pretty sure he had, though not sure how. He just feels like it.

“I’m a bit sensitive,” it’s a gentle reminder, but also tells him where he fucked up.

He wasn’t being told to get a move on it because he was pushing the limits a bit. How did he forget that detail? Common sense and that one rule-request were pretty simple. But he totally spaced on it, losing himself in the enjoyment of the fact he is allowed to touch, taste, and learn.

Should he apologize? He wonders, opening his mouth to do so, only for Q to give a shove, causing him to land on his back while the smaller man, leans over him. “You’re a dork.” He’s informed with a soft chuckle, “My dork, but still a dork.”

Snorting, he replies, “Why’s that?”

“Cause you’re overthinking things, try talking instead,” his love replies, nipping at his lower lip.

He shrugs, still not the best at talking about things when it comes to emotions. He’s gotten better at it, mostly because his boffin can be a pushy stubborn man, but it’s not habitual or instinctive.

“What is it with you two and thinking the worst?” Q grumbles, sighing dramatically. “Fatalistic spies I tell you!”

That gives him pause, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing that Q’s probably done this or similar with Alec. Most new experiences happen with the sardonyx ex-spy first. Mostly because those two have such a close relationship, and have been friends for long enough to get a good read on emotions and reactions with a glance alone. Not to mention those conversations they have with just a look.

“Right, so, it’s been pleasant but slowly going towards the overwhelming side of things.” He’s informed softly. “I wasn’t trying to put a stop to things, just move them along, as you seem to be Q’s a buffet mood, since it’s been almost three hours.”

That’s true, he thinks with a smirk, his love is an excellent buffet of tastes, smells, and reactions. He hadn’t realized it had been quite that long however. It definitely explains why he was told to get a move on it. He probably would have said the same thing in the reverse, or have already come a few times, possibly both.

“Now,” Q kisses his way across his face to nip at his ear. “Would you,” he goes in the opposite direction to repeat to the other ear. “Like to,” meandering kisses down his throat. “Continue?”

He groans, tipping his head back a bit, to give the younger man easier access. “Yes.”

Almost purring, his lover hums, “Perfect,” against his skin.

Slender fingers dance over his skin. The arousal that faded when he thought he fucked up flares back up. Several minutes are spent enjoying the way Q kisses, nips and caresses him before he decides that he really wants to finish his explorations. He’ll just have to keep better track of time better so not to overdo it.

Curling his fingers around narrow hips, he rolls them, delighting in his love’s husky laughter.

With renewed purpose, he takes his time kissing, nipping, and occasionally licking his way down Q’s body. When he reaches his lover’s groin, he’s not exactly sure how to proceed. Q seems to have a small penis, but behind it, there is also a flat labia. He feels a bit like a fool when it clicks that his love’s transgender, he’s known it since their relationship started, but he didn’t think anything of it, because Q’s a bloke.

Right then, he knows what he should do.

Reminding himself of the sensitivity he’s been repeatedly warned about, he takes his time licking everywhere. He pays close attention to Q’s reactions and tones down the pressure when the lovely noises falling from his love’s lips don’t sound like they are pleasure until he figures out the right combination.

He’s very good at honeypot missions cause he’s good at reading body language, except, apparently, when it really matters. Still, he’s determined to apply those skills to this situation.

By the time Q’s a writhing, moaning, sweat covered mess, he’s feeling a bit better about his plan.

“May I?” he asks, voice low and rough as he glances up to meet lust filled dark eyes. The normally vibrant hazel hidden with the blown pupils into thin rings.

“Yes,” it’s somewhere between a hiss and a groan.

Grinning, he lifts Q’s legs onto his shoulders and goes back to what he was doing, licking, sucking, and kissing his way downwards until he reaches that tight pucker. Since sex was on his love’s planner for the evening, he’d bet part of the prep work is done. That’s confirmed by the musky clean taste as he runs his tongue along the edge of it.

He spends several minutes licking and sucking until his name is gasped somewhere between an order and plea.

He grabs the lube from where he set it earlier, applying a liberal amount to his fingers before taking his time working Q open. There isn’t going to be that bundle of nerves most blokes have, so he decides to experiment a bit, running the pads of his fingers carefully over his lover’s inner walls and delighting in the low moan of pleasure he earns. Well that’s definitely good to know.

Once he’s sure that he’s not going to hurt his lover, he shimmies out his pants and pajama bottoms. He’s almost shaking in excitement as he opens the condom pack and rolls it on.

He shifts so he’s sitting up, with Q’s legs on either side of his waist and tugs on his lover’s arms to get him to sit up.

As soon as their situated, one arm wrapped around his love’s slender waist, he carefully lines them up, and lets gravity do the work as he captures Q’s lips for a slow kiss and swallows the low moan as he fills the younger man.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs against his lover’s lips when his boffin starts trembling. He wraps his other arm around him, making sure he’s steady before he starts to slowly rock.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

He finds himself gasping at the sensation as James slowly rocks in and out of him, arms wrapped around him to keep him steady. It’s a different sort of feeling. He’s enjoying it greatly.

One hand he sinks into short blonde hair, the other he uses to touch his love everywhere he can reach. He can already feel that odd pressure building up low in his stomach. He gradually moves with his blue eyed love, until they find a rhythm that leaves both of them breathless.

They’re so close together that he can see the varying shades of blue in pale eyes. Watch every expression and emotion as they flicker across his face. It’s _remarkable_. He can’t think of any other time he’s seen so much flickering through pale eyes.

As the pressure keeps building, he intentionally tightens his muscles, groaning at the slide of James’ cock inside him. It feels good, different but good.

“James,” he moans, leaning forward to catch his love’s lips in a kiss.

The tightness and pressure grows before bursting outwards. He can feel the way his blue eyed love tense, grinding more than rocking as a low, drawn out gasp falls from his lips.

Both of them go lax a moment later. Falling into each other.

James falls backwards, taking him with and he lands on his spy’s chest with the softening cock slipping from him.

They spend some time cuddled together, drowsing, before he pushes away and rolls off the bed, just barely keeping from falling on his face. Stretching, his muscles feels loose and relaxed, he smiles happily as he heads towards their loo to get a wet washcloth.

He returns to the bed, cleaning up James after cleaning himself and tucking them into bed, turning off the lights and cuddling up with his blue eyed love. They’ll need to have a chat when they wake up, because something was off, and he’s pretty sure he only has half the information he needs. For now he’s just going to enjoy the cuddling. 


	9. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "I have lots of lengthy quotes in this thing"

Q’s POV

He stretches, then settles in his seat. Yesterday he had off, today is the first of the month meeting. As the head of a department, he has to be here, though he has sent R on a few occasions in the past when he was handling one of the Double-O’s missions as they can be an unruly bunch for a lot of the handlers.

He’s the first to arrive, not that that’s surprising. He often is as he does a bit of work from his tablet while he waits for the others to arrive. It’s a habit encouraged by his uncle, that has just been reinforced living with a pair of spies.

He has all the paperwork he needs printed off before him on the table all he has to do is hand over the various parts to those who need them. Today’s include things for M, Medical and Finance.

“Why are you always the first?” M queries as he enters with Eve.

“Oh you know, habits learned,” he replies dryly, nodding in greeting at the two of them. Now that they’re here, the others will start filing in. “I know, you probably try being first, because it makes a great unsettling tactic, but alas, that plan is foiled. Try for the arriving after everyone, that can be effect for unsettling people too.”

Ms. Moneypenny stifles a laugh, eyes crinkling in amusement.

M sighs, watching him with unreadable eyes for a moment.

He separates the paperwork for his official boss, handing it to her as she passes by, and remarks, “I have lots of lengthy quotes in these things, if you’d like. I’m certain I can find one for every mood.”

That gets him an outright chuckle from both of them, though their features go bland a moment later as the door swings open and the other heads of the departments start filing in. They always seem a bit nervous when they first get here. Probably wondering what mayhem he’s plotting or some such thing.

He flashes a smirk towards the new head of the Double-O’s, internally laughing when the man flinches. Seriously, he’s not that scary. Well. He’s not that scary when he’s without his laptop.

Of course, they had a recent disagreement over how to select new agents going forward. Traditionally his branch doesn’t have a lot to do with it but as his branch is the group that works with them the closest, well, he’s definitely not going to let them hire idiots who are really good at faking or people he chooses for reasons other than their abilities. He’s also fairly new to the position. In the past, M headed up both the department and Six. Mallory has changed that, and selected one of the trainers to take it over.

Personally, he feels like someone other than Mathers would have been a better choice but whatever. Time to turn his focus to the topics at hand, rather than the fool and how he plans to run the division. There are plenty of ways for him to deal with the jumped-up trainer if need be. 

 


	10. CD and Cobbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James gives Alec  & Q the CD he made them

Q’s POV

Since he’s not always the best at keeping track of dates, he has them scheduled into the system to give him reminders. However, he remembers when his anniversary with Alec is simply because of the events that lead up to it. What he doesn’t expect is for James to also remember it.

Since they’ve had a long standing tradition of spending one night a month out dancing, he suggested that they go for their anniversary. They invited their partner along, but he declined, declaring that it’s their evening, they should spend it together. Part of him wants to argue, but he decides not to, this isn’t a good one to argue over.

So he a bit surprised when they get home rather late to discover a lovely dessert laid out on the table, along with a pair of lit candles, the divider between the two halves of the flat shut, and a CD leaning against the candles.

“What’s this?” he murmurs as he picks it up.

It’s James’ spiky writing on it, _Happy Anniversary_

Curiously, he heads over to the player, changing out the CDs so he can find out what’s on it.

He hits play, then returns to the table, where Alec shoves the chair beside him out.

“Alright love,” he agrees, settling in the spot and grabbing a fork. He’d bet money that they’re going to be doing the feed each other little bites.

He sets the fork down a minute later as he tips his head and listens to the almost haunting piano music that is coming across the sound system. He doesn’t recognize the song, but he does recognize the pacing. It’s something James wrote.

“Interesting,” Alec comments as he glances over.

He nods in agreement, meeting green eyes and smiling. That’s a rather sweet gift. They’re definitely going to have to thank him for that. He smiles fondly as he picks the fork back up, now to taste this divine smelling dessert.

Their partner is definitely is a romantic, he thinks as the sardonyx blonde offers him the first bite.

“Yum,” he hums happily, sorting through and processing the flavors. He can taste peach, apricots, and mango. There are other flavors too, all fruity.

“Indeed,” his love agrees after eating the next bite, “Mixed fruit cobbler and a custom made CD, why I am sure there is probably another thing somewhere around here?”

After thinking about it for a moment, he nods, “Probably. We should definitely tell him thank you for this,” he motions around the flat.

“Yes,” it’s a low hum of agreement.

They enjoy their dessert, they enjoy the CD, and then they discuss what they can do to show their significant other that they appreciate both of the gifts from him.

That it just happens to include some cuddling almost goes without saying. He loves to cuddle and both his partners are more than willing to cuddle with him. He’s rather thankful that hasn’t changed with the occasional sex added to the agenda.


	11. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James is on a mission when he spots a giant stuffed bear that he buys and has sent home for Q’s birthday
> 
> I didn't keep exactly to the way the prompt is written, but I am happy with how it came out.

James’ POV

In the past he would have used the down time while on missions to get drunk or have sex. Right now he doesn’t feel like doing either. So he is going to spend some time looking around. Maybe he will find small trinkets or gifts to send back for both of his partners. He’s enjoying having partners to find and send things back for.

Truthfully, he’s enjoying having partners period.

It’s been nearly two years and he still finds it hard to believe that he has someone to go home to. Technically two someones, Q and Alec.

Recently it’s felt like his relationship with the ex-spy has been changing, evolving even, he’s just not sure into what. They’re still good friends, and he’d call the blonde his best friend beside their boffin.

Actually, he pauses in front of a sweets store, he should get something for Q’s birthday since it’s in a few weeks. He can mail it home. That way, even if he’s still on assignment, his love will get the gift. He’s got roughly five hours before he has to be anywhere close to back on the official clock. This is a perfect time to do that, he’s in a rather large city. There has to be something here somewhere that’d make a great present for him. It’d be a good time to find Christmas presents as well so he doesn’t end up hunting for gifts at the last minute yet again.

The next several hours are spent moving among the crowds of shoppers, and keeping an eye out for any particular problems while he looks for the perfect gifts for his partners. It’s not going as smoothly as he wants. He’d like to have at least Q’s birthday present before it’s time for the meeting. Why does it have to be so bloody hard to find something for him? It’s not like his younger partner is picky.

Hell, he could probably get something for the cats and have that work as a gift, but that seems like a cop-out.

So he keeps on hunting for the perfect gift. He’s getting ready to head back to his hotel when he spots a display of stuffed bears of all sizes and colors. Most of them he instantly dismisses but the one in the middle, a multi-tone brown bear with glasses makes him think of Q.

Actually, that’s perfect.

Grinning, he heads inside the store to purchase the bear and have it shipped to his post office box, even though it’s way bigger than the box. He’ll text Alec and ask him to pick it up for him and shove it in his bedroom for the moment. Despite the fact all of them are in the spy business, they still try giving each other some privacy. As a rule his partners stay out of his room.

Thirty minutes later, all the arrangements are made for his gift to be delivered, with a decent bonus since its international shipping.

He still needs to find some Christmas gifts, but he has time for those. Now it’s time to get back to work. He effectively burned up his spare time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm posting several all at once, I still welcome any comments or reviews. Have a good one!


	12. Q's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The three of them end up tangoing together  & Q's birthday, ended up doing two prompts.
> 
> Yesterday was a really bad day, and tomorrow probably will be as well because I have to take one of my beloved pets to be cremated on my birthday, comments and reviews are appreciated.

Q’s POV

Alec requested that he take his birthday off, as there is nothing currently on the docket that R can’t handle for the evening, he agreed. Of course, they both know if something comes up, he’ll deal with it, because that’s what he does.

Since he’s not on shift, he decides the night before that he’s going to try and sleep in. Not that it works. His brain kicks on at the normal time.

Groaning, he burrows into Alec’s chest, snuggling closer and enjoying the way his love’s arms tighten around him.

For a while they stay there like that, and he’s almost back to sleep when their bedroom door opens quietly. As there is only one person who can get into the flat without setting of some rather impressive alarms and traps, he knows his second significant other is home.

“Go to sleep love,” James murmurs against the nape of his neck less than a minute later as the blue eyed spy crawls in bed behind him in nothing but pants.

In the weeks since having sex with them, there have been little changes to their sleeping arrangements. They still mostly sleep with their pants and pajama bottoms on, but only on particularly cold or damp evenings do his loves wear socks or shirts now. Some nights, particularly when he gets home to find them already asleep or one of them is getting home late, they sleep only in their pants.

Neither of them have asked him to change his habits, they just checked to make sure he was alright with them changing theirs. He’s perfectly fine with the change.

Sometimes even delights in it as it gives him unfettered access to warm skin to touch and curl against.

Once his second love is slotted along his back and side, arm thrown over his waist, he finds himself drifting back off to sleep, warm and comfortable.

The next time he wakes up, it’s to his cats jumping on the bed as James exits the room.

Ember headbutts him, demanding pets right now as she shoves almost her entire body in his face.

Smoke sprawls on his side, occasionally licking whatever bit of flesh the lazy furball can reach, including on Alec.

So he pets his cat, smiling into her fur as he does so.

A bit later James steps into the room, “All right you furry demons, out you get, it’s breakfast time.”

Of course they ignore him. They’re very good at ignoring people when they want to. Like now.

He chuckles at his blue eyed love’s expression as he glares at the cats for not listening.

“Go fetch the tray, I’ll evict the cats,” Alec remarks, opening his eyes partly and smirking at them.

“Perfect, will do,” James agrees, pivoting on the balls of his feet and leaving the room.

“You two plotted,” he murmurs as he nuzzles Ember’s fur, sitting up and tossing her lightly towards the door, which also knocks Smoke off his side.

For a moment it looks like they are going to hop back on the bed, but instead they dart between his blue eyed love’s legs.

He chuckles, eyes almost closing as he tries not to laugh outright.

“Scoot up you two,” James tells him with a snicker, closing the door behind himself with the heel of his foot.

He does a directed, a moment later Alec does the same.

The three of them get situated on the bed, with him in the middle as normal and the tray balanced between their legs. He’s not surprised to see all of his favorites on it. These two when plotting are good at that.

The next little bit is spent with them taking their time feeding each other little bites of food. He enjoys the quiet intimacy of it all. It leaves him feeling warm inside, that they can take care of each other in such a small way, that James selected what he did for him, the cuddling and teasing, all of it.

By the time the trays empty, he’s quite full and actually considering a nap, though he doesn’t know why he’s tired.

His spies share a quick look before the younger carries the tray back to the kitchen where he brought it from.

“Stretch out on your belly,” Alec suggests, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Alright,” he agrees, wondering what they’re planning now.

That becomes obvious a when they situate themselves in order to start giving a foot and back massage. He hums in satisfaction as they take their time working on every kink between his shoulders and the arches of his feet.

By the time they’re done, he’s almost asleep once more. Except he is too relaxed to sleep, instead he enjoys listening to the two of them speak, not paying any attention to the words actually being used.

Eventually they leave the room, and he debates whether to get up and join them or not. He’s really rather comfortable right now. He doesn’t know how long he’s been drowsing.

When soft music fills the flat, he grins stretching like a cat and rolling off their bed.

What are they planning now? He wonders as he stretches again, reaching for the ceiling absently.

Trotting silently out in the living room, he is delighted to see all of the furniture pushed out of the way against the walls.

Neither of his partners says anything. Instead his long time best friend holds out a hand in invitation that he happily accepts, grinning like a mad man he’s sure.

He doesn’t keep track of how long they dance, or of how many songs, or even who he dances with more. He simply enjoys the music and the time spent together. It’s lots of fun, they laugh and sing along at times, slow songs are spent with them pressed together. Sometimes it’s him and Alec, other times James, and a few times all three with him in the middle.

By the time they finally stop, he’s hungry again.

“Lunch is already done,” Alec comments, “Just need to make your tea, which I have water already heating for.”

He grins, giving the sardonyx blonde a quick hug.

“Go get comfy,” his green eyed spy suggests.

He nods, turning towards where the sofa is currently pushed to the side, only to see that it’s been partly pulled out and James is currently setting up his little blanket nest.

Once it’s done, James sits down and motions him over. Of course he accepts that invitation with a grin.

“You two are spoiling me,” he comments as he snuggles in, enjoying the warmth of the blankets and his blue eyed spy.

“Of course,” James agrees with a grin, “it’s fair play for all the times you spoil us.”

He’s certain he never successfully spoils them, they can be a bit stubborn, but he definitely tries to.

“Exactly,” Alec agrees as he carries the tray over.

Lunch appears to be his favorite finger foods, which has him smiling at them affectionately. Like breakfast, they take turns feeding each other.

“So what’s the rest of the day look like?” he queries, glancing between them.

“Cuddles, more dancing, whatever else you’d like. Harold sent a card, Jared said he’d be here for dinner, as will your mum and uncle,” James answers with a one shoulder shrug.

That’s actually sort of surprising. He knows his mum doesn’t like the fact he’s dating two spies, even if one is technically retired and tends to avoid situations where both his loves are with him.

With the music still playing softly in the background, the three of them spend some time curled up on the sofa, his furballs joining them to sprawl across their laps and his shoulders. It’s rather soothing and he finds himself taking an only partly unexpected nap.

He wakes up when James moves a while later, slowly opening his eyes to watch his younger partner head towards the loo.

“Pleasant nap?” Alec murmurs against his temple.

“Yes,” he hums in agreement, snuggling just a bit closer. He close to always enjoys naps with them. The exception being when one of his loves is injured and he’s offering comfort. Mostly because he doesn’t like to see them in that situation to begin with.

When his blue eyed love returns, he’s carrying a rather large box.

Wait a moment, he’s seen that box before, Alec brought it home from the post office while James was on assignment at the beginning of the month.

As the box is sat in front of him, his love tells him, “Happy birthday,” with a soft, almost hesitant smile.

There are times he’d like to go into the past just to slap James’ exs for making him so uncertain of his welcome and being wanted.

Wiggling out of the blanket nest, he studies the box for a minute before fetching a knife to slice it open. Once open, he carefully pulls the shipping peanuts out, which his cats promptly start batting around to reveal a large stuffed teddy bear.

Chuckling softly, he tugs it out, and studies the bear in detail. It reminds him of tie-dye, even though it’s only in creams and browns. It has thin black framed glasses and mossy green button eyes.

Setting the bear down, he grabs James arm and tugs him close for a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers in his ear, kissing the blue eyed spy on the cheek softly.

Grinning, his love replies, “You’re welcome.” He gets the impression his second partner wants to say more but doesn’t and he doesn’t push.

Rising from the sofa, Alec vanishes into the other side of the flat, probably to grab something since he knows that his best friend has several hiding spots for things around the flat. Sure enough, he returns with a small package of his own to offer up.

He smiles affectionately at the pair of them as he takes the second package and settles on the sofa between his partners to open it up. It’s a book of stories in Arabic.

He hugs his best friend, then rises to go put it on the bookshelves with his other story books. It’s one of the ways he learns languages, reading the things that children would get to read while learning it themselves.

“In about an hour, I need to start dinner,” James comments, stretching a bit on the sofa and brushing against Alec.

“Dance with me some more?” he queries with a playful smile.

Both his loves join him and he finds himself sandwiched between them once more.

When an alarm goes off, he starts chuckling as his blue eyed spy sighs dramatically before stepping away and heading towards the kitchen.

“More favorites?” He queries with a warm smile, watching the way mossy green eyes drift across his face and settle on his lips.

“Of course, you’d do the same for us,” Alec replies, dipping his head the slight bit needed to slot their lips together.

He likes kissing, so he is all for the slow and soft kisses that leave him breathless.

They only stop kissing when there is a light, familiar tapping pattern at the door.

“That’s uncle,” he murmurs against supple lips, not actually wanting to stop.

“Which means your mother as well,” Alec adds, nosing lightly at his jaw for a moment.

Sighing, he steps back, glancing down to make sure he’s a bit presentable, even if in pajamas, and heading towards the door. Sure enough, on the other side is his mum and uncle.

“Hullo,” he greets them as he steps back and waves them in.

His uncle smiles at him, stepping through and to the side without saying anything.

“Q!” His mum seems particularly excited, which is a bit odd, but he accepts the hug willingly enough. “I’ve missed you,” she informs him.

He bites back a sigh, it’s been her choice to avoid him whenever he has his significant others with him, not his.

“You’re looking healthy, good,” she continues blithely as he closes the door. “You know I had some reservations about you dating two,” she hesitates as if not sure what word to use. “Um.”

“Spies, assassins, agents, intelligence gathers,” his uncle pipes in, eyes gleaming mischievously.

She clears her throat, “Yes, one of those, er, two of those.” Her eyes flicker to Alec before coming back to him. “I’m happy to see it’s working out for you.”

“Thanks,” he comments, not sure what else to say.

James emerges from the kitchen just long enough to query, “Anyone thirsty?”

He nods and his uncle heads in that direction without answering, probably to select something from the rather well stocked cupboard.

“Yes please,” his mum answers, her smile a bit tight as her eyes flicker away from him.

“Tea?” Alec questions, stopping beside him and lightly touching his side.

“Please,” he agrees, deciding to sit back down after shoving the nesting blanks across the back of the sofa.

“That would be nice,” she tells his best friend with a slightly smoother smile.

So the problem isn’t Alec, it’s something to do with James. Well, whatever it is, he hopes today goes well enough.

Glancing at the room, and the fact all the furniture is pushed out of the way with low music still playing in the background.

“I see you still dance around the living room,” she comments as she settles on one of the chairs.

“Yeah, I still love dancing, and they decided to surprise me with an afternoon of dancing and cuddling.” He answers, considering wrapping himself in his blanket.

“Here you go,” Alec states as he walks into the room, stopping by his mother’s seat first to hand hers over, before bringing the other one to him.

“Thank you,” his mother politely says as she accepts the cup.

“Thanks love,” he murmurs as his best friend settles beside him on the sofa.

Silence reigns between them. He’s not sure what to say. He knows she’s not a fan of the fact he has two significant others, one that’s a past spy, one that’s a current spy. She’s not a fan of his career path, and the danger it can potentially cause.

“Make any new friends?” his uncle queries as he enters the living room with his drink, something amber in coloring but there are a lot of amber and gold alcohols in that cupboard.

Chuckling, he answers, “Not lately.”

There is a soft knock at the door, a warning of sorts, then Jared unlocks it and enters with an easy smile,

“Hello everyone,” his brother greets them, pausing only long enough to slip his shoes off before heading towards the kitchen.

His mum blinks, staring after his brother like she wants to say something she just doesn’t know what.

“Why don’t you give Q the gift you’ve been carrying around for the last two days?” his uncle suggests, amusement clear in his tone.

“Oh!” His mum’s eyes widen and her pale cheeks turn light pink, “Yes, of course.” She stands up, taking off her jacket and pulling an envelope out of the inner pocket. “I realize, with your medical history having a child might be complicated, so I got you these.”

She thrusts the envelope at him, skin turning more of a red color.

Accepting the envelope, he studies it for a moment, but the plain outside gives him no indication what’s inside. A bit hesitantly, he opens it up and finds himself blinking as he tries to process the words on the page.

Alec glances between him and the papers now in his hand, then does a double take, snorting.

“Dare I ask?” Jared queries as he pulls one of the chairs away from the wall and closer to the sofa to settle in with a steam cup in his hand.

He’s not sure what to say, so he offers the papers to his brother.

Jared accepts them with a curious glance, reading over them twice before snickering, “I’m going to guess you’ve decided to accept the concept of three of them?”

Clearing her throat, his mum lifts her head as she answers, “Of course, I realized the wisdom of that with their line of work. Since Alec is officially retired, it seemed like a perfect way to show that.”

In other words, his uncle convinced her she was acting like an ass, and she wants grand kids so here are some options including surrogacy, adoption and fostering.

Beside him his green eyed love snorts again.

Before he has to say anything else, Jared hands him back the papers, and hands over a small book.

“Thanks,” he comments as he glances at the cover, its one of his favorites translated into Russian.

“Dinners done,” James announces.

Just in time he thinks, definitely not ready to think about the packet his mother decided to give him.

Dinner goes relatively smoothly, there is little chatter, for which he is thankful for since he is a bit preoccupied with the contents of the envelope. Past having his eggs stored, he hasn’t thought about children. His life has been a bit busy between work and settling into his new relationship. Is it something his partners might be interested in discussing but haven’t for whatever reason?

They’re all in the spy business in some fashion, or were, he never considered whether a home and family would be part of the dreams. Right then, he’ll have to make a point to speak to them about it, but probably not today, because he needs to think through the entire process first so he knows at least a bit where he is with the idea.

Immediately after dinner his mum and uncle leave.

“I should be in town for the next few days,” Jared tells him, rising from his seat and heading towards the kitchen. He hears the unspoken offer to talk about that unexpected gift in the words.

“Thanks,” he replies when his brother comes back in the living room, grabbing his coat, “You could stick around for a bit if you want.”

“I’m a bit tired, so I am going to head out,” his brother states.

He can understand that, so he stands up and accepts the quick hug.

“Later,” Jared tells his significant others then leaves the flat.

“Goodnight,” he replies, the sentiment echoed by his partners.

“Would you like to dance some more?” Alec queries, offering him a hand.

Smiling, he accepts the hand, “Sure.”

Dancing will be a great way to not think about that envelope for the moment.

“Do you tango?” James asks speculatively, blue eyes gleaming as if he is plotting something.

He grins, nodding, “Yeah, I know how, as both lead and follow.”

“Excellent,” his younger spy hums, heading towards the CD player.

A moment later the music changes, it’s no longer the club music he tends to prefer but something with a different sort of beat. It reminds him of the music he learned to dance to but definitely isn’t the exact same.

For two songs he tangos with James. Then Alec takes over for the next song. On the fourth song however, they apparently plot something together because the next thing he knows, the three of them are figuring out how to tango together, much to his amusement.

It’s definitely a learn curve, but one he enjoys and it leaves him laughing merrily. By the third song, they’ve got it down, and the laughter is replaced by a sense of warmth, desire even, though he’s not sure that’s quite the right word.

Either way, it’s definitely been a good birthday.


	13. Preparing for a Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Halloween

Q’s POV

He’s not sure why Mallory decided he needed to go to a masquerade as the representative from Six. Of course he’s taking both his partners with him. There is no way in hell he is going near a room full of so many potential problems without them. He’s also considering wearing his special glasses and asking Ernest to run background checks on every person in the room as he moves about. That one he hasn’t decided on yet.

What he has to decided on is what to wear. He’s got plenty of options, probably more than James realizes, it’s all a matter of stopping at one of his other flats and picking something out.

So he sends a quick text message off his partners, telling them about the masquerade and asking them to join him.

Right then, he still needs to figure out what to wear and ask Ernest for assistance, preferably before his work day sis one so he can have all the arrangements ready to go. That would definitely be his preference.

His next message is to the AI, to ask for assistance since he’d rather get everything arranged now rather than later. He’s rather surprised and a bit pleased when the AI agrees, even informing him zhe’s already started gather intel in anticipation of the request. Rather handy actually, he’ll know who everyone is, despite their costumes.

Of course, that could be the reason he’s been selected as the representative, his ‘uncanny’ ability to find out information on pretty much anyone if given the time to do so.

That just leaves picking up his costume and seeing if his loves have something in mind for their own.

When he gets off work, he checks the cameras to the garage and surrounding area to see if Alec has come to pick him up. He’s just getting ready to turn off the system when he spots his love pulling up.

Closing everything down, he bids the night crew goodnight and leaves, slipping into the car with a relieved grin.

“A masquerade?” His best friend queries.

“Yeah,” he hums, relaxing into the seat, “I need to stop by my house.”

“Alright,” Alec agrees, heading towards the rarely visited or used house.

He has a housekeeper, but they rarely see each other. He’s not concerned about what she does within the house because of the fact the entire place is under surveillance, not that he told her that. It’s one way to insure that nothing happens within it that shouldn’t. He might be a bit paranoid, but eventually he will actually move into the house. Probably later down the roads, after discussing it with his partners.

When they get to the house, his first thought is: This would be a great place for kids. There is a secure yard and plenty of space.

A moment later he groans into his hand, shaking his head.

Damn it mum, he thinks in frustration, he never even considered the kids situation until she brought it up. Right. This week he will do research, then when they have their relationship talk at the beginning of December he can bring it up to them. There will be no decisions without first careful detailed research, and then carefully discussed, followed by more research depending on what they decide.

Heading inside, he goes straight to the basement and the massive closet held within.

“I should show this to James sometime,” he comments as Alec follows him in.

Warm laughter fills the air around them. “He’d be in shock, I’m sure.”

While his day to day wardrobe is on the small side, as he doesn’t feel the need to have a lot of variety, his event wardrobe is a completely different beast and probably rivals his blue eyed spy’s wardrobe.

“Lets see, it should be back here in the left corner,” he mutters as he walks through the closet. “Gotcha,” he crows when he spots what he’s after. Grinning, he kneels down to grab the matched shoes and undergarments box, before standing back up and grabbing his outfit to match. He has to go to a masquerade, then he’s going to be comfortable.

Alec eyes his outfit, almost smirking, “I don’t think I have anything that fits with that.”

Grinning at his best friend, he replies, “I was going to suggest those lovely black jeans that look poured on, one of the gem-tone shirts and that leather jacket mum hates.” He tips his head slightly to the side, “Jean should be able to throw something together for us mask wise when I give him a base description of what we are wearing.”

His long time friend nods, “That’s work. Besides, my suits would look rather drab next to that.”

He blinks, brows drawing together as he queries, “I could have Jean make something if you’d prefer?”

Alec cups his face between warm palms, thumbs lightly running over his jaw bones, murmuring, “I like your outfit idea,” then kisses him softly.

They spend a few minutes like that, standing still, kissing gently and sharing breath until they’re both breathless.

“We should get going, James is probably making dinner,” his love suggests against his lips.

“Yes we should,” he agrees and makes his own suggestion, “We should also show him this house some time.”

They leave the house, locking it behind them and heading home.

When they get there, James takes one look at his suit and his eyebrows nearly touch his hairline.

“I never would have figured you for something like that.” His blue eyed love comments.

“Yes well, wait till you see the house, then see how many other things you figured on that were wrong or right.” He replies with a grin, “Do you have a particular outfit you’d like to wear in conjunction with this?”

James studies him, as if considering something and he realizes he never actually confirmed whether they would go or not. Well shit.

“I-“ he begins to speak when one blunt finger is pressed to his lip.

“I’m sure I can come up with something. What about Alec?” The younger spy queries with a glance at their partner.

“Q suggested something for me, I agreed,” the elder spy replies with a grin.

James arches a brow in challenge or question, he’s not exactly sure which.

“Jeans and leather,” he hums with a snicker, “and a mask to complete the picture. I’m gonna call Jean here in a bit to make arrangements.”

“Jean?” The blue eyed man repeats warily.

“The tailor that Harold and I both see.” He answers distractedly, wonder if they should do form masks or not, probably not, a decent mask is definitely a plus. Of course, Jean’s already got his facial measures with and without his glasses for the days he uses contacts. This isn’t the first masquerade he’s been to. He’s just not the fondest of attending them.

James decides to go with something similar to Alec, much to his amusement considering how rare it is to get him out of suits at times.

The next few days go by in a blur it seems like, between work and plotting. Devil’s Night, Jean arranges for him to pick up the masks, one for each of them, when he gets done with work.

When he gets home with the mask case, both his loves are waiting for him with curious expressions in their eyes.

“So what type of masks did you get us?” James queries, breaking the silence.

He chuckles, setting the case down on the table and accepting the hug from Alec.

“Go ahead and look.” He suggests as he leans into the contact.

His blue eyed love opens up the wooden case, revealing the three masks within. Each is designed to go with their respective outfits for tomorrow night.

“Nice,” James whistles, eyeing the masks.

“Well, you know, when I do something, I do it right.” He comments with a nod towards the box.

“I’m looking forward to the reactions,” Alec comments, nuzzling behind his ear. “I don’t think Mallory realizes exactly how much mischief you can get into.”

Snickering, he agrees, “Probably not.” Tipping his head a bit he muses, “Or he’s hoping my particular brand of mischief is useful for something he hasn’t felt the need to tell me about since I tend to have my fingers in most of the pies. If only to know what’s happening.”

The soft chime of a bell draws their attention.

“Dinners done,” James remarks as he pivots and heads towards the kitchen.

Stepping out of Alec’s arms, he closes the lid on the mask box before his furry hellions, wherever they may be, realize there is something with feathers nearby and attempt to help themselves to it.

He doesn’t officially work the following day, except for the masquerade he is required to attend that evening, so he plans to sleep in, or attempt to anyways. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.

He’s sure that they will surprise the living fuck out of those at the masquerade. No one who knows him would expect him to wear an indigo purple suit with a slate blue vest and crisp white shirt. Nor would they expect to see him in such a vibrant mask, one designed to fit onto his glasses and resembles a purple parrot’s head in fine detail.

Alec’s outfit isn’t designed to impress, it’s designed to intimidate, a rather useful tactic in a room full of people who trying not to be intimidated. That he seriously enjoys the way those jeans frame his best friends ass and that it’s a lovely contrast to his makes it even better. The mask to go with it smooth and scaled in vibrant gem-tones reminiscent of a dragon’s crest and horns.

James decided to dress somewhere in the middle, with a lovely pair of black slacks and t-shirt, an extremely lovely silver cashmere sweater. Which he really wants to know why his blue eyed love doesn’t wear more as it looks great on him and is ever so soft to cuddle up to him with it on. James mask is somewhere between his and Alec’s. It’s base is silver scales, like their partner’s, then instead of the horns, it has feathers that start silver and fade into black at the tips.

He’s definitely looking forward to all the reactions they’re going to get. Not only for the masks but also because he plans on dancing with both, together and apart. If he has to attend this damned thing, he’s going to have fun while playing at being nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With life and my birthday going pear shaped, I didn't get a lot done for posting. I hope everyone enjoys and I look forward to any comments someone may wish to leave.


	14. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly catching back up, lets see if I can totally catch up before Christmas!

Alec’s POV

As they get ready for the masquerade, he finds himself grinning at the fact they can take their time undressing their partner like a gift when they are done, as long as nothing comes up.

According to the hints of a smirk and gleam in gray amber eyes, Q’s well aware of what he is thinking.

Once they are ready to go, they head downstairs to where a nice black car is waiting for them, with his best friend snickering softly on sight.

Surprisingly, Q slips into the front seat, leaving him and James the back.

“Are you here for a reason?” His hacker murmurs as the door shuts.

“Working, unfortunately,” Jared replies smoothly, “however, as it requires me to be at the same function as you, I decided to become the driver of the evening.”

Soft laughter fills the car, “Of course you did. And my proper Six approved driver?”

“Out with his family for the evening,” the dark haired man answers sincerely. “With no clue that he was supposed to be the one driving tonight, as he was a replacement driver for the one that suddenly came down with the flu.”

James snorts beside him, muttering, “Do all the brothers pull insane stunts?”

“Mostly,” he agrees with a chuckle, “though they will never admit that the stunts are insane.”

He catches the smirk thrown at him in the mirror, letting him know that his hacker definitely heard what he said.

When they get to the building where the masquerade is being held, Q taps on the corner of his glasses, hands them their masks and slips his on. He snorts when he sees Jared donning a plain black mask of his own.   


“Shall we?” his love suggests as the hacker opens his door.

“I’ve got an earbud, if something happens I’ll let you know,” he’s moderately certain it’s supposed to be reassuring, but for some reason it’s definitely not.

“Thanks,” Q replies, finger lightly tapping his left ear.

The four of them get out of the car, with Jared pulling a vanishing act before they get to the door.

When they get to the door, Q hands over a small envelope before continuing in, without saying anything to the doorman. The room is half full with people already, many of which stop and watch the three of them as they move through the throng.

It’s the masks, he decides with a smirk, they’re envious of them.

“How long do we get to stay?” he queries when they find a spot to settle for the moment.

“Long enough for the idiot I am here to deal with to show,” Q replies softly, “Sometimes computers are a wonderful thing. This wasn’t a Q as quartermaster assignment.”

Snorting, James asks, “I take it you took a look?”

Their hack shakes his head slightly, making the feathers flare and sway, “No, but there is an advantage to an AI that isn’t supposed to exist assisting me.”

“Fingers in the pie,” he remarks, snagging a couple of glasses off of a passing tray for himself and his co-partner.

“Thanks,” James tells him, eyes scanning over the room.

“Do you know who it is?” he queries then takes a drink.

“Chaos, that pesky little pain in the ass whose escaped jail,” Q nearly hisses. “He hasn’t been able to get into Six, I’ve got it locked out to outsiders, and if any outsiders try they will find themselves having a very bad computer day but apparently he’s been playing in Five and some of the other agencies sandboxes.”

He nods, remembering the name from pre-Six jobs that involved pissing the other hacker off.

For a little bit they mingle with people, most of them complementing them on their masks, a few asking where they got it and if they can have the contact information for the maker. Q is prepared for this and hands out business cards every time it’s queried.

Most of the masks are interesting, but he’s quite sure that none of them come close to matching theirs for style. When the music starts, a playful grin lets him know that his love wants to dance. Not that that’s a shocker, they’ve had dancing evenings almost the entire length of their friendship.

“Are we sure your brother isn’t a spy?” he murmurs in Q’s ear while they are dancing after he spots Jared speaking with a pair of women, both of which seem to be hanging off his every word.

“Nope, he’s not, though his skill set does overlap, same as mine.” His love answers, going still a moment later. “Gotcha.”

He follows the younger mans gaze, eyes landing on a man boasting loudly to his companions, and for reasons he’ll never understand, that’s being eaten right up by them. He’ll never understand people, even if he is good at manipulating them. Hell, psychology is right up there with history and explosives in things he enjoys learning about, people still make stupid choices that have no logical foundation all the time.

They spend a few more minutes dancing, James even joins them, which gets several startled expressions from people around that are easily noticed even through the masks.

They can wish their hearts out, he thinks with an internal smirk, the three of them do not need another partner. They’re quite fine as a triad. They can keep staring, he’s well aware he’s here with the best looking person in the building. At least as far as he cares.

He’s aware that there is something subtly changing between himself and James. He’s just not sure what those changes happen to be at this moment. They’re definitely close friends, sometimes he’d say a bit more, but he refuses to acknowledge that until he is certain. After all, they both have a type which Q fits and they do not. However, proximity and time spent together might be shifting their dynamic.

As the song comes to an end, his hacker motions towards where the other hackers are gathering. He nuzzles just behind his loves ear, murmuring so only Q can hear him, “Time to pay them a visit?”

“Yes,” his love replies with almost a sigh. “Time to pay them a visit.”

He meets James’ eyes and shark grins, the younger spy grins back, the same sort of predatory expression and they shift so they are flanking Q, rather than one of them to his front and back like when they were dancing.

People move out of their way as they pass silently through the crowd towards the collection of fools targeted.

“Chaos, a word, if you please,” while phrased as a request the steel behind it makes it anything but as Q speaks.

The hacker goes still, turning slowly to face them and studying each carefully.

He’d wager one year sleeping by himself that the idiot has no clue who he’s dealing with and exactly how dangerous his love is.

“Do I know you?” It’s arrogantly said, as if they aren’t worth the time of day.

He smirks not answers and leaving the lead to Q. his eyes flicking between the group of people and his co-partner.

“Yes and no,” his love replies with a smirk of his own, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He knows that expression, it’s the ‘I’ve got you idiot’ expression that comes right before the Quartermaster destroys his target. “I would suggest that you come along politely, because I can assure you, the other option will not go well for you. I’ll even be sporting enough to let you use the laptop waiting in your vehicle outside to try and figure out who I am.”

James snorts softly, a noise of pure disbelief.

He definitely understands that feeling since all three brothers are ghosts, and when one adds the AI to the mix, that becomes even truer.

“And if I don’t?” It’s sneered as if it’s really an option.

“Well,” Q drawls, voice cold as an iceberg, “Then we will escort you out un-politely, there will be no access to your computer, and I will ensure you get locked in the deepest, darkest hole without any sort of communication with the outside world.”

Scared eyes flicker between him and James, as if realizing that they are probably the escort out un-politely.

“Well then, it appears I haven’t a choice,” the words are an agreement but the light in the target’s eyes are purely plotting. He thinks to escape. Really, he should try. It’d be so much fun.

Apparently the idiot is smart enough not to fight, because they exit the masquerade without any difficulties. Of course none of them remove their masks, and he finds himself amused at how much that seems to bother ‘Chaos’ who takes his off when they get out to the parking garage.

There’s words, but they aren’t important, and there is a subtle threat, but it’s one that the fool is smart enough to take to heart. He’s unsurprised when a few agents appear, they’re probably from Five, and here to make sure that the fool leaves as ordered.

“The British Government, in all shapes and forms, is off limits to you,” Q states quite clearly, “Because I will ensure you are unable to get in. If you are stupid enough to try again, expect to find yourself at the end of either a knife or gun, depending on which agent comes to destroy you.”

“Whatever you say,” Chaos agrees, eyeing the agents.

“Shall we go home?” Q suggests as they walk away, leaving the hacker in the hands of the Five, holding up the keys to a car.

“Jared’s?” he queries before James gets to.

“Yes, he has other plans for the evening.” His love answers, “And I would like to be home sooner than later to take my time unwrapping the two of you and being unwrapped if that’s how the evening is going to go.”

He glances at his co-partner, and snickers when he realizes that the younger spy was glancing at him for the same reason. It definitely sounds like a good plan to them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are well loved and appreciated.


	15. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** cuddling

Q’s POV

When they get home from the masquerade, he takes his time undressing each of his partners in turn, carefully storing the masks back in the box so they are not damaged. They may never wear them again, but he still doesn’t want to see his cat’s get their paws on them.

After he’s done with that, Alec reaches for the buttons on his jacket, carefully flicking each one open.

A moment later, James’ hands replace his green eyed love’s and he starts on the buttons of his vest.

So that’s how this is going, he thinks, amused and pleased by their working together.

His button down is a bit different, they alternate every other button. James does the buttons on his right wrist, putting his cufflinks carefully on the dresser, while Alec does the same with his left.

Neither of them are surprised by the shirt he has beneath his button down, and neither reaches for the bottom of it to remove it.

Instead, Alec kneels and carefully removes his shoes while James undoes his flies.

A few minutes later he is in his pants and undershirt only, watching his loves with blatant interesting.

He’s almost surprised that neither of them try to start anything sexual, yet he’s not at the same time, as both generally allow him to start any encounters they may have. Does he want to start something? Not currently, right now he just wants to lay down and cuddle for a bit.

Apparently they can read his mind, because James shoves his shoulders lightly, making him stumble backwards due to the unexpected nature of it. Alec catches him, tugging him further onto the bed, into his normal spot. A moment after that the lights are turned out and he gets comfortable between his partners.

“Thank you for the lovely evening,” he tells them, relaxing into the bedding.

“Thank you for the masks,” James replies, nuzzling his shoulder.

“Thank you for taking us along,” Alec answers a breath later, pressing a kiss to his temple.

He smiles, curling closer between the two of them and closing his eyes. A nap sounds good right now. They can deal with something to eat and tea when they get up in a little bit. It’s been an altogether pleasant evening.

He could sympathize with all the people who looked at his loves with longing. Both are highly attractive men in their own right, though not what anyone would consider classically attractive. The outfits tonight put that on display as much as they were for intimidation.

While they were dancing, so many people had watched them with something akin to jealousy in their eyes. He’s not sure if it was because of how comfortable they were dancing together, or because they wanted to be where he was between them, in either event, they’re _his_ and he doesn’t exactly share well.

Yes James still has honeypot missions, those don’t bother him. Even if they added sex to their life, it’s still incredibly rare and he is perfectly fine with his blue eyed love having sex elsewhere. He’s quite aware that those dalliances are meaningless, just a means to an end. At the end of the day, it’s still his arms that James returns to.

“Stop thinking so hard and go to sleep,” Alec murmurs just behind his ear, hot breath fanning over it and making him giggle softly.

“Sleep well loves,” he mumbles in response, tightening his hold on both as he allows his mind to drift off. 


	16. Cats & Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** a mouse got in the branch, so Q brought his kitties to visit, and the cats didnt hunt the mouse but adopted it

Q’s POV

Two nights ago the security in the lower levels of his branch went off in the middle of the night. It was upon review of the footage. They had discovered it was a mouse. While M wasn’t amused, he surely was, because really, a mouse?

Not for the first time he considered creating an AI to help with the security. It would be able to work with Ernest, it would also give the AI a companion, after all, there isn’t another like zhem in the world.

An idiot had tried uploading an incomplete AI to the web. That hadn’t gone successfully. He sent two Double-O’s to kill the man and retrieve all the information he had. They had originally grumbled about being sent as a pair, until they actually saw where they had to break into, at which point his selection suddenly made sense and they stopped grumbling. He took a piece of the base code recovered and changed it, making it into a weapon for himself.

It only lasted two days, during which time Ernest kept it contained like a bad virus.

He had wiped it from the world as if it had never been.

His brother’s AI had understood why, considering it was made with malicious intent, but had still mourned for what could have been.

It had taken Harold years to build and program Ernest, but then, he didn’t have to start from scratch. He’s quite sure that he can ask zhem for access to the codes. It’ll still take a rather long period of time, considering he doesn’t want a duplicate of Ernest, but a new one, with their own personality.

Right then, tomorrow morning he will take Smoke and Ember with him when he goes to work, so he will ask Alec to drive them. While at work, he will ask Ernest for access to the codes, as a viewer only, as he doesn’t wish to tweak anything, just see how they run.

“Stop plotting how you’re going to take over the world and get some sleep,” James mumbles against his back.

Huffing softly, he agrees, “Alright love, get some sleep yourself.”

He drifts off to sleep a little bit later, already working out his plans for how he will create an AI and where to store the information at.

The following morning comes early as ever. Probably because for as much as he hates mornings, his insomnia always has him up before dawn. It’s one of the reasons, beyond the fact he doesn’t like sunlight, that he goes in so early.

He’s in the process of making tea for himself and coffee for his loves when the two spies join him in the kitchen.

“Too much on your mind?” Alec queries, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m plotting, you know me when plotting,” he replies with a snicker.

“Yes I do,” his best friend agrees, nosing behind his ear sofly.

He loves affectionate moments like this. Even when they were only friends, he enjoyed the occasional hugging and all the cuddling. Now that he has permission to touch, he enjoys it so much more.

He leans into it for a bit, then asks, “Can you take me in? James isn’t currently due on assignment and you cars a bit bigger. I’m taking the cats with me.”

It’s not the first time he’s taken his cats in. It is the first time since Alec was revealed to Six to have still been alive.

“Not a problem,” the sardonyx blonde answers, arms tightening for a moment before letting go.

James waits until after he’s had his first cuppa, then hugs him as well.

“Why are you taking the fur-demons in?” His blue eyed love queries.

“There is a mouse problem, my babies will take care of it,” he answers with a snicker. He needs to go get their cages from the front flat in the other building but he also needs to get ready.

“Can you get the cages from the other flat?” he requests as he makes himself a second cup.

“Yeah, where are they in the flat?” James agrees with a nod.

It takes him a minute to remember, “Bottom of the first closet.”

His blue eyed love finishes his coffee, setting the cup down and leaving a few minutes later.

“The cats aren’t all you were plotting,” Alec remarks as he rejoins him in the kitchen, looking far to put together for it being so early.

“I’m going to make an AI,” he admits as he sets his mug down, turning to face his long time friend. “That’ll give Ernest a friend, and will keep people like Chaos out of the United Kingdom’s government computer systems.”

“Go get ready, I’ll corral the cats,” his green eyed love suggests.

“Thanks,” he hums, leaving the kitchen and moderately certain there will be breakfast waiting for him when he is done.

Sure enough, by the time he’s washed and dressed, his cats are in their carrying cages and there is a breakfast sandwich waiting for him.

“Thanks loves,” he tells his partners, accepting a third cuppa and the food.

Ten minutes later he is ready to leave the house, and picks up the cages so they can go.

The drive over is nice, quiet even, despite the fact his babies are not a fan of being in the cages or car. When they get there, Alec grabs one of the cages as he slings his computer bag over his shoulder.

“Since I am no longer ‘dead’ I can carry this rather than watch you have to try getting the doors with their cages.” His best friend remarks playfully, even if he knows it’s completely serious.

He grins, “Of course.”

They head inside, getting nodded at by security.

Almost as soon as they get to his branch, R appears, looking a bit harried.

“What’s wrong?” he queries, handing the second cage to Alec while he heads to his station in the middle of the bullpen.

“I had three R&D techs call in because of the mouse. It’s a mouse! There is also a problem with the new 0013, but they’re refusing to tell me what the problem is, or their handler for that matter!” she’s normally not this dramatic so there is probably something else wrong as well, she’s just not ready to say.

“I’ve brought the cats for the mouse, and I’ll deal with 0013.” He replies, putting his laptop on his stand and setting it up to print off the ‘Cat’s in Branch, stay away from the doors’ signs.

“Tammy, please go hang these on all exits.” He requests as his tech who deals with early morning tea appears.

“Of course,” she agrees, setting his cup down and taking the papers.

He chuckles when he spots the wide berth he gives Alec. Is it his love or the cats? He wonders, shrugging.

He sends a quick notices off to Medical that the cats are around, and requests they send a nurse with Benadryl so anyone with allergies has easy access to it. After receiving a reply saying one will be down shortly, he turns to his best friend who has settled on the Double-O’s sofa with a cage on either side of him since Tammy walked past.

“Let free the mousers,” he comments with a grin.

Snorting, the ex-agent opens first Ember’s cage, then Smoke’s, letting them take their time exiting and exploring changes in his branch since the last time they were here.

“Thanks love,” he murmurs, smiling at the sardonyx blonde affectionately.

“Call when you’re ready,” Alec tells him as he rises from the sofa.

He grins, nodding, and escorts him to the hall, where he bids his best friend, “Have a good day love,” giving him a quick hug before letting go and watching the ex-spy walk away.

Turning his attention to the matter at hand, he returns to his workstation, pulling up the information on Mich Runner.

Once he’s reviewed it, including current situational status,

Slipping one of the ear pieces in, he taps it on, then connects to their line.

“Why are you giving my assistant hassle?” He queries dryly, using the smart blood to track where they are and finding himself a satellite so he can get real time imaging.

“ _I wasn’t trying to,”_ Mich replies slowly.

Now where has he heard that before? Oh yes, James when in a mood.

“Update me on your status,” he orders them, even as his fingers fly over the keyboard and he pulls up a chat for Ernest.

—Hello Ernest. I was wondering if I could observe your codes? —

A moment later the messenger updates.

—Of course. May I ask why?—

He grins at his computer, knowing that the AI can see him through his camera. —I plan to create a second AI.—

Several minutes pass before Ernest asks, —I’m not enough? —

He shakes his head, —That’s not it at all. Doing so gives you a companion. It will also give me an assistant for checking cameras and what not.—

There is several more minutes silence from the AI, meanwhile, he listens closely to Mich,

When the agent stops speaking, and after he has dealt with the current situation they are in, that Ernest sends him a link.

—Here they are. I can be of assistance to.—

He smiles at the camera, nodding once, —I know. I am very grateful for your assistance and friendship.—

—Friendship?— each letter is slowly spaced, as if the AI doesn’t know what to make of it.

—Of course,— he nods, brow drawing together, did Harold delete that section of code again? —If you’d like?—

—I would, I never thought a human would however.— Ernest answers, still typing rather slowly for a super computer.

He shrugs, —My brother is an idiot for a genius.—

Probably not the answer that the AI was expecting.

“Q your cats are acting weird!” Jemma, one of the newer analysts declares.

—I’ll be back,— he tells the AI before going to see how his cats are being weird.

The answer to that question is rather simple and surprising. For reasons known only to the cats, Ember and Smoke have curled up together with the mouse lying in between them like a misshaped kitten. He probably wouldn’t believe it if he wasn’t seeing it.

Rolling his eyes, he fetches a small box, and returns to his cats who are still curled up with the mouse.

Ember opens one green eye to watch him as he carefully scoops it up and drops it in the box. Waking the mouse into a panic.

Snapping the lid firmly shut, he mock glares at his cats, “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Merrrrow?” Smoke replies, stretching and standing on his hind legs to sniff the bottom of the box.

“Someone take the mouse far from here or home as a pet, would you?” he announces to the room at large, getting blinked at by most of his staff.

Finally, one of the older ladies comes over, Beatrice, if he’s not mistaken. “I’ll take the mouse, my daughter’s been asking for a pet for a month. Let’s see how she does with this.”

Perfect he hums, glance at his cats again, “When it’s the end of the day, you go back in the cages.”

They act like they don’t hear him, but the way their tails twitch tells him otherwise.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 48 hours have massively sucked. Feel free to leave me a comment so I can focus on something other than Murphy striking again


	17. Prepparing for Thanksgiving

Q’s POV

He has lived as a British citizen for the vast majority of his life, however his mum still thinks of herself mostly as an American, and both of his brothers still live there. So when he gets ‘Thanksgiving’ off, he invites the lot of them over for dinner. To his surprise, all of them agree to come.

Two days before, Jared sends him a text asking if he can bring Joss and Taylor since they don’t have any other family. Of course he agrees and adjusts his plans accordingly.

“So you work for the British government and are celebrating an American holiday?” James queries as he makes sure he has everything needed in the kitchen. He’ll actually be cooking, though it’s not his strong point.

“Yes I do, I have dual citizenship, well if I was ever to show my real documentation I do, and my brothers are still Americans.” He answers, frowning as he realizes he forgot stuffing mix, although he does have stuff to make it from scratch.

“Right then,” his blue eyed love hums thoughtfully, snorting softly before stating, “I’ll cook. You just tell me what’s needed.”

Chuckling, Alec joins them in the kitchen, “A lot of years Michael and I will cook for Q, Jared and Anna.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as his younger significant other repeats his mum’s name.

“Yes he does, something about the fact I nearly burned the house down the time I got distracted while working on dinner.” He snickers, remembering the horrified expression on his uncle’s face because the kitchen counter was on fire. Plus side: he’s really good with his hands when it comes to repairing things, so it only took a few minutes for him to fix it. “I’ve got a list of everything needed, it comes with the recipes and instructions since cooking is not my strong point.”

Both of his spies snort, though Alec’s is a bit more discrete.

The day before he starts with the prep work, the part no one has a problem with him doing, the slicing and dicing as needed. It makes things go ever so much smoother if they are ready before hand.

He’s unsurprised when there is a knock at the door in the middle of the day before it unlocks and his brother steps in with his date and her son.

“Hullo Jared, Joss, Taylor,” he greets the trio as he steps out of his kitchen, grinning at the trio.

“Q,” his brother replies with mischief in his blue eyes.

“Feel free to make yourselves comfortable,” he tells the trio as James emerges from the other side of the flat, “I’m just doing prep work. Be warned, my hellions might demand attention.”

“Hellions?” Joss repeats, arching a dark brow at him.

“The cats,” James answers before he has a chance to, smiling at the trio and greeting them, “Good afternoon.”

He’s only partly surprised when detective asks, “Is there anything I can help with?”

“We’re good,” Alec announces as he emerges from the kitchen, “Just finished up actually.”

“I’m gonna bet you’re not actually cooking,” his brother remarks, settling on the sofa.

Snickering, he nods in agreement. “You’d be right. I rarely cook.”

Taylor chimes in, “Microwave instead?”

“Sometimes, mostly my partners do the cooking,” he replies as he settles on one of his chairs. “I’m Q, he’s Alec, and he’s James,” he introduces himself and his partners, motioning to each in turn.

“Roommates?” the teenager asks curious, glancing between the three of them.

“That and more,” he answers with a smile.

“Three of you?” That seems to almost confuse the teen.

“Taylor,” Joss states, tone sharp.

“What?”

“It’s alright,” he interrupts before it can go much further, “Most adults don’t take it so well, so it’s perfectly understandable why he’s asking.”

His brother nods, patting the spot beside him lightly, “That’s true. Our mother finds it difficult to accept at times as well.”

“She’s been doing slightly better about that,” he agrees.

That seems to settle things for the moment, and he asks the teenager about his favorite subjects in school, which gets the conversation going. The next long while is spent chatting, with a brief pause to thank his sardonyx blonde partner when he sets a fresh tea on his table.

When Taylor remarks that he’s getting hungry, James suggests they go out to eat.

He’s pretty Joss is uncomfortable with that idea, but they still end up agreeing and leaving the flat.

He’s unsurprised to see the black car parked in the spot reserved for him related to his other apartment, the one he doesn’t use. Alec’s the one who picks where to go, and the six of them end up someplace fairly nice without it being too nice. His spends dinner speaking with Joss and his brother while his partners answer random questions from the teenager.

After dinner, his brother excuses them, and comments on which hotel they’re staying at. He nods, considering offering one of the houses but he’d bet that’d make Joss uncomfortable.

“See you tomorrow then,” he tells them with a smile.

“Bye!” Taylor replies with a wave, turning to chattering with his mum as they get into the car.

“He’s a good kid,” Alec remarks when they get in their own car.

“He is,” he agrees with a smile, “I’ll make sure he can go to whatever university or college he wants.”

James snickers, sliding behind the wheel, “You were matchmaking when we visited for Jared’s birthday.”

Grinning mischievously, “Only a little,” he hums, “Even if they don’t work out long term, it’ll give him a friend who comprehends insanity and family.”

Both his spies chuckle at that.

The rest of the ride home is quiet, leaving him with plenty of time to think about how tomorrow is going to go. He’s moderately certain his mother is going to be ecstatic when she realizes that Jared brought a friend who could be a date. Hopefully that will keep her from focusing on him and his relationship.

He’s just barely had the time to go through the fact he wouldn’t mind having children in their life. He still needs to discuss it with his partners. There just hasn’t been a lot of time. Of course, they aren’t to the December relationship conversation either, which is when he has decided to do so.


	18. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's family, all of them, have Thanksgiving together since roughly half of them are Americans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than planned because of life. Comments are greatly appreciated, I hope everyone enjoys.

Joss’ POV

She watches the way the spooks interact with Taylor, concerned about it at first but quickly realizing that like John they aren’t going to do anything threatening towards him. He might learn a few questionable tricks from them, but that’s about it.

When Jared first invited her to spend Thanksgiving with his family, she hadn’t expected it to be in London. They’re here for four days while she takes a small vacation.

The first day was the flight over. After which they took a black car that looks vaguely familiar. She chuckles when she realizes that it’s the same type of car as what Harold drove the night Snow shot John, to an apartment building.

“Don’t pay attention to the outside, it hides the real value behind it,” Jared suggested as they parked.

She had nodded while Taylor looked around excitedly.

The apartment seemed normal at first until she realized that the archway James came through was part of a divider wall. The six of them had spent some time chatting after Alec emerged from the kitchen.

When it's suggested that they eat out for dinner, she wanted to protest. Particularly when the place they ended up at was more expensive than she'd normally be able to afford. That reminded her about what Jared said regarding the apartment. It made her wonder for a moment if Q and his partners were like Harold, wealthy beyond what she can understand but not wanting to advertise it any more than necessary.

Q spent most of dinner speaking with her. That leaves her quite sure the three of them are brothers as he shares some of the same characteristics she’s seen in both Harold and Jared.

After dinner, the three of them head to the hotel where she made the arrangements with upon realizing that they weren’t going to be in the States. Her boyfriend just smile, a slow curve of lips that makes her realize he probably has a home somewhere in the city.

“What time are we expected tomorrow?” she queries while Taylor is getting ready for bed.

“Dinner will be at six as long as nothing goes wrong.” He answers with an easy smile.

She thinks about it for several moments before asking, “Is there any plans for in the morning?”

He smiles, stepping closer and tilting his head a little bit to keep eye contact, “If you don’t mind, I was thinking of showing you to some of my favorite places in the city.”

Grinning, she shifts just a bit closer, answering, “I don’t mind.”

Five minutes later when her son emerges from the bathroom, he makes exaggerated gagging noises upon discovering her getting kissed senseless by Jared.

“Goodnight,” the tall man tells them, retreating his room across the hall.

“So, developing a bit of a thing?” her son teases her as he settles on his bed, taking the time to wrap his hair.

“Yeah, I think it is a bit of a thing,” she replies as she sits across from him.

“That’s good,” he remarks, “Sometimes I worry about you. Particularly after that HR business last year.”

She nods, frowning, Simmons was never was found though he was declared dead. There are times she’s wondered if John had something to do with it, but he denies it and he’s always been moderately honest with her all things considered.

“It’s done,” she comments softly. “There are none of them left. They’re all dead or in prison.”

He nods slowly, muttering, “That’s what’s been reported. But what about that missing one? The one who hates you most of all because he was at the top of the food chain and lost everything?”

She stands up, moving over to his bed to sit beside him and wrap her arm around his shoulders. “There’s an official notice saying Simmons is dead,” she tells him gently. “They’ve lost.”

He doesn’t look like he believes her, but he nods anyways.

“You asked who's got my back when that mess started. The answers the same, you do, we’ve got each other’s backs.” She explains softly, reassuringly. “More than that the brothers have my back. You might have noticed they come with some scary support.”

Chuckling, he replies, “Yeah, John can be downright terrifying, and I’m pretty sure that James and Alec are of the same sort. Not so sure about Jared and Q.”

She nods, hugging him a bit tighter. “They’re similar and different,” she remarks, deciding it’s the best way to describe them. Personally she thinks all three brothers put their companions to shame in the scary factor but her son doesn’t need to know that. Particularly as she is dating one of them.

“Do they have your back because you’re dating one of them or because your friends?” he asks, shoving into her side playfully.

“Friends first, dating second,” she determines as she shoves back.

“He seems good for you,” Taylor comments a bit later.

She smiles softly, “He is and he tries.”

“Are we going to explore London tomorrow?” he asks curiously, yawning.

“Yes, so get some sleep,” she replies, giving him one last squeeze and letting go.

They both go to bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

In the morning Jared takes them to his favorite diner for breakfast before they get to explore the city. By lunchtime, Taylor is famished, and truthfully speaking, she’s not far behind. They get something to eat from a street vendor, agreeing not to do a big meal because they are going to be having thanksgiving dinner in just a few short hours. Then they are back to exploring the city.

“We should head over,” Jared suggests forty-five minutes to six.

She nods, and the three of them head back to the car so they can drive to the flat.

So far today has been a blast. She’s hoping the rest of the trip goes the same, but first she gets to meet the brother’s mum and uncle.

When they get there, they park in a different spot than the previous evening, then upstairs.

She’s a bit surprised to see both Harold and John there, but that passes rather quickly.

Jokingly, she asks the ex-spook, “If you’re both here, who’s there with Fusco?”

“Trainees,” Q replies before her friend gets a chance to. “One of the advantages to being me, I can recommend training scenarios and for the most part they are approved.”

She chuckles, not asking who he is that he can send trainees to do that sort of work. If both his significant others are spooks and he controls missions for the younger one, that means he’s a spook of some variety as well.

“Good evening, Detective,” Finch greets her a bit stiffly, from one of the arm chairs. Though she has the impression it’s not her that’s the problem, but that he’s in pain. Although it’s been a while since he has shown any outwards signs of pain. He’s been limping less, and she’d wager there is some experimental procedure to account for that.

She settles on the sofa, “The case wrap up alright?”

He inclines his head slightly, “Yes, Fusco arrested the man.”

“Good.” She hums. Her partner has come a long way in the years she’s known him. A really long way. He might even be considered a good man by some. Though she will probably always think of him as on the edge of it because his mentality is a lot like John’s and very gray.

Taylor is standing on the edge of the kitchen, chatting with whoever is in there. She’s guessing James and Alec since she doesn’t see them.

There is soft knock at the door, almost hesitant, followed by a firmer one.

Jared is the one that answers the door, opening it up for an older couple that she quickly realizes must be the mother and uncle.  


Should she stand? She wonders as she watches him close the door behind them.

She’s not actually sure where Q appears from in this case, she thought he was in the kitchen, but apparently not.

“Mother, uncle,” he greets them, his voice warmer on the second than first. Is there tension between them?

“Q,” the man replies, lips twitching in the hints of a smile, eyes scanning the room the exact same way she’s seen John do thousands of times. Another spook? It has to be a family trait.

“Q!” the woman’s voice is almost shrill but she seems thrilled to see him. “Jared.”

His smile is somewhere between tight and relieved. “Mum.”

She realizes that the woman doesn’t greet Harold and she’s reminded that they’re half brothers.

“Feel free to get comfortable,” her host suggests, motioning to the second sofa pushed against the other wall.

He vanishes back into the kitchen, only to be soundly evicted a minute later by his partners, chuckling as they do so.

“So one of them will have tea for us here shortly, as I have been firmly told to stay out,” Q comments as he settles on one of the armchairs.

She’s in the middle of nodding when her son steps out of the kitchen with a tray, a rather intense look of concentration on his face. Since Harold is the one closest to the kitchen, that’s who Taylor stops by first, and she watches as the hacker picks up one of the cups in the corner with a soft thank you. Q and Jared’s mother is next, then her with coffee, then Q. He looks a bit lost when he has an empty tray, at which point John appears and snags it before returning to the kitchen.

“There appears to a tall person convention going on in my kitchen,” Q remarks with a soft snicker.

“Does James qualify as tall?” the uncle queries, “Last checked he’s not much bigger than you.”

She snickers softly into her coffee at the way both brothers smile at each other.

For a few minutes silence reigns between them. She nearly jumps when Q starts speaking.

“I should make introductions,” he remarks, skin turning light pink. “Anna, Michael, Harold, Joss, Taylor, and the other tall one is John.” He motions to each in turn, then the kitchen for where the ex-spook currently is at.

Anna nods slowly, asking almost hesitantly, “Joss and Taylor’s relationship is?”

“Ask Jared,” he answers with a grin, “Though mother and son to each other.”

“Ask me what?” he boyfriend queries as he steps partly out of the kitchen.

“If you’re dating mom.” Her son answers before Q can.

It’s a good thing she doesn’t blush easily, she thinks.

“I think so?” he replies with a confirmation glance towards her. They haven’t exactly discussed it.

“Yes,” she agrees before he vanishes back into the kitchen.

“Wonderful!” Anna exclaims, attention shifting fully to her and Taylor.

Q seems to have expected that according to the glance he flicked between them before his attention turns to his brother and the two of them start chatting.

Until dinner is announced done, she finds herself in a conversation with the elderly woman. Most of it is a rather thorough questions and answers, but some of it is just random thoughts and opinions on stuff. Taylor is drawn into a conversation with Michael. Education seems to be a big deal to this family, as he starts discussing it with her son the same way Q had.

Alec’s the one who announces, “Dinners on the table.”

“Since we haven’t actually put a dining room table in the other dining room, we will be eating in here. I have some TV trays for anyone who wants one.” Q remarks as he rises from his seat.

The only person who doesn’t stand immediately is Anna, which doesn’t seem to surprise anyone. Taylor and her are ushered to the front of the little queue they’ve got going around the kitchen table, while Harold and John are not far behind her. She’s not surprised to see Michael and Q speaking to each other behind them, before the last three start making plates.

It’s a rather large spread. There’s turkey, three different stuffings, cranberry sauce, cornbread, biscuits, corn, green beans, fruit salad, leafy green salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potatoes, and beef pot roast.

“That’s a lotta food.” Taylor mutters as he picks up a plate from the tray full of dishes and silverware.

“Probably extra for you since you’re still growin’.” She teases him with a smile.

“Don’t underestimate a spook’s ability to eat,” Q pipes in with a snicker.

“This is true,” Harold hums in agreement.

Laughter fills the apartment, and she finds herself joining in.

Each of them make up a plate, though Michael makes two, before retreating to the living room once more. There is just enough seating for everyone, though she can see the clear division among them. She’s on one sofa with Jared and Taylor. Michael and Anna are on the other sofa. Harold and Q both have armchairs. The three spooks are on dining room chairs, James and Alec flanking Q, John beside Harold.

“Please eat as much as you want, and if you discover you don’t like something, please don’t feel obligated to eat it.” Q tells them, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Michael snickers, “Yes, Happy Thanksgiving to the American’s in the family.”

Dinner itself goes smoothly. There isn’t a lot of conversation. That’s alright though, it’s probably best. Then comes dessert and that changes. There is some friendly banter over what the best dessert is. Along with teasing over whether coffee or tea is better and what alcohols are best. Each of the spooks has a favorite, and Taylor listens with wide eyes.

After dessert they spend some time just visiting, and she finds that Anna is back to quizzing her once more. Until Michael declares it’s time to go. He bids each person farewell before ushering the elderly woman out.

“That went smoother than expected,” Q mutters as he rises from his chair and heads towards the kitchen with his cup.

“That’s not really surprising, considering your mother,” Alec remarks dryly.

That catches her attention. There is definitely something going on according to that.

Re-emerging from the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea, the youngest brother starts to speak just to cut himself off, “Yes, well.”

Jared and Harold both nod without remarking, as if the three of them have discussed whatever isn’t being said before.

When Taylor starts yawning, though he tries hiding it behind his hand.

“We should probably get going,” her boyfriend suggests a minute later.

Q nods, smiling at them, “Alright. Have a pleasant evening. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the rest of your stay in the city.”

Jared makes it a point to hug his brothers before grabbing their jackets.

“It’s been a real pleasure,” she tells them, mildly surprised that has been.

Harold smiles at them, “It’s been exceedingly pleasant,” he agrees.

“Goodnight,” she states as she slips her coat on.

Taylor happily declares, “It’s been a blast. Thanks for inviting us!”

Then the three of them leave. There isn’t a lot of conversation on the way back to the hotel. She’s lost in her thoughts, her son’s almost asleep, and she’s not sure what’s going on in Jared’s head. There is definitely a lot for them to think about.


	19. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompts:** A. James wants to get a real tree for the flat, Q insists they use his artificial one, Alec suggests the fake one inside and a real one on the balcony. _&_ B. James decides they should decorate the first of December and pulls out the decorations to do so, Q is leery of decorating at the beginning of the month

Q’s POV

Thanksgiving with the family went well. He enjoyed getting to see his brothers. It was also nice getting to know Joss and Taylor a bit more. He’s fairly sure his partners enjoyed getting to know John a bit more.

James has a brief mission. It’s mostly an intelligence gathering one. However his second partner is pleased that he gets to rig a building to go boom before he leaves.

So he’s a bit surprised when the blue eyed spy asks on his way back, “ _Where do you get your Christmas tree from?_ ”

“My storage flat.” He answers dryly.

“ _You don’t use a fresh tree?”_ for some reason James sounds confused by that.

“Nope,” he replies, popping the p sound.

“ _Heathen,_ ” it’s grumbled almost affectionately and he thinks the topic is done because nothing else is said about it.

That was definitely a mistake to assume.

Since he has the next day off, he plans to sleep in, while James and Alec decide to go on a jog. He’s not sure why Alec gets back first, though it’s not totally unusual since his best friend has a habit of making him tea in the morning, and will cut a run short to do so if he’s home for the day.

He is surprised however when his blue eyed spy shows up with a pine tree. A real one. Looking rather pleased with himself.

“No.” he states baldly, “That fire hazard isn’t staying in the flat.”

“It’s a Christmas tree,” James tells him, eyes narrowing on him speculatively.

“Not happening, I am not keeping the cats in our bedroom for the entire duration of the month.” He replies firmly. There is a reason he doesn’t do a real tree. He loves his cats dearly, but he learned his lesson early on with them

“A fake tree isn’t really a Christmas tree,” the younger spy remarks, “I thought you had a fake only because of how busy you’ve been the last few years.”

“I have cats, hellions as we’ve all called them at least once, there is a no real tree around them rule.” He replies firmly.

“Set it up on the balcony,” Alec suggests as he enters the conversation. “You can have a real tree on the balcony, and Q can have the fake one inside.”

Is this going to be a problem? He wonders, curious if they’re about to have the first fight since they started dating.

He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until James nods slowly.

“That could work. Why are the cats not allowed around real trees?” it’s a sincere question according to tone.

He holds up his hand, counting off with his fingers, “They climb them. They knock them into things. Once upon a time I tried a real tree and had to patch a hole in my wall as a side effect of it. They are easily flammable. I’m allergic to pine sap.”

James nods sharply, turning back towards the door and shoving the tree back out it.

He’s actually curious what is going to happen to the tree now. He also feels a bit bad about the fact his partner wants a real tree but with the cats around and his minor allergy to it, he doesn’t use a real tree.

When his blue eyed love returns, he asks almost as soon as he walks through the door, “So where’s all the Christmas decorations at? We can put them up today since we’re all at home.”

Chuckling softly, he replies, “In the other flat, the first bedroom, the boxes marked Christmas.”

The younger spy is gone before anything else can be said.

“He seems a bit excited,” Alec murmurs thoughtfully, glancing after their partner.

“Probably the first Christmas he’s had a home to share with someone else to decorate in a long while.” He responds softly.

His best friend merely nods, understanding exactly what isn’t being said. Standing and stretching, his green eyed love leaves the flat, and he’s moderately certain that he’s gone to help their partner fetch the decorations.

Alright then, apparently they are going to set up. No time like the present for James to learn about cats and ornaments.

Roughly half hour later they’re back, with them pretty close to every box of decorations that he has.

He stands up, stretching and waiting for them to pile all the boxes together in the middle of the floor before he starts shifting the furniture out of the way for the tree to go in its normal place.

“How do you want to set it up?” his blue eyed love queries.

Shrugging, he answers, “I’m fairly organic when it comes to Christmas decorations.”

“We should start with the tree and work our way out from there,” Alec suggests, green eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Alright,” he agrees with a grin. “Tree first, go from there.”

Setting up the tree is fun. It’s rather simple, a color coded tree, but he still gets amusement out of his partners helping him separate out all the branches by cluster, since he ties them together before storage.

Things become fun when it’s time to start decorating the tree. His cats hear the sound of the bulbs box opening and are suddenly very interested in the proceedings.


	20. Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James wants the christmas angel, Alec wants the christmas star, Q decides to do both with a little creative thinking.

James’ POV

He’s not expecting the cats to come racing up or to dive into the box of decorations. The next thing he knows, they are knocking it over and batting some of the bulbs around the floor as energetically as kittens. Besides when they chase the laser light, he’s not seen them act quite so hyped up.

“What goes on the top of the tree?” he queries, studying the small tree and thinking about how it’s been set up the last two years. Neither were identical and there were different toppers both times.

“I’ve got several different toppers,” Q answers, fishing the flat box that was kept with the tree out.

He arches an eyebrow in question, accepting the box when it’s offered to him and carefully opening it to discover there is three different toppers. The first is a Christmas angel, though not one he is used to seeing as it has six wings, robes instead of a dress, and the features are only hinted at, like a mask. The second is a star, but rather than the five or six points most has, this has multiple points and is spherical. The third reminds him of a complex knot and careful observation of it reveals a series of ones and zeros.

“We should use the angel,” he suggests at the same time as Alec.

“The star would probably be best,” his co-partner states.

Q blinks at them, head tipping to the side. One sharp nod later, and the younger man vanishes into their bedroom, re-emerging from there with his small tool kit. A few minutes later the angel is standing atop the star, carefully held together with thin wire that he bet is stronger than it appears.

“How’s that?” the boffin asks as he holds it up carefully.

It’s his turn to blink absently as he takes it in.

“Perfect,” Alec states with a grin.

He nods, leave it to their significant other to try and do something both of them will like. “Definitely works.”

Q offers it to him.

Instead of accepting it, he tugs the slender man closer and picks him up with a chuckle.

“You put it on top since we picked,” he suggests playfully.

Laughing, their dark haired love sets it up top, carefully attaching it using a thin wire that loops along the bottom.

Slowly setting the smaller man down, he keeps an arm looped around him as he encourages him to turn so he can slot their lips lightly together.

He likes being able to kiss his love. Enjoys the fact Q seems to enjoy it.

By the time they are done, they’re both a bit breathless.

Alec steps up behind their significant other, waiting until the younger man has caught his breath before encouraging Q to turn towards him and kiss him long and slow.

He watches, enthralled the way he always seems to be when those two touch each other.

Smoke smacks a bulb into the ex-spy’s leg, running head long into it with his head a moment later.

Laughing softly, their boffin steps back, watching the way the cats are going after the bulbs.

“Lights next,” he suggests as he joins the laughter, deciding to try for the bulbs last. “Let’s finish this tree and see how long it takes for them to take it apart.”

Alec joins the laughter, nodding in agreement, “That’s exactly it.”


	21. Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Alec can’t remember having a stocking, so James declares he should have one, of course Q has his tailor make them.

Q’s POV

James commented on the fact they didn’t have any Christmas stockings. It’s been years since he had one, so he never really thought anything of that. Since his blue eyed love seems to think they should have one, he gets a hold of Jean, requesting that his lovely tailor could make three stockings for him, and outlines how he wants each to look.

While he knows tradition is the person or people decorating their own, he’s decided that he’ll order them and then fill them before hanging them behind the tree. He’s not worried about one for himself, but he will do one for both his loves.

Alec’s is pine green with silver trim. There is a slightly lighter green vine like design with silver outlining for his name. James’ is buttery yellow with black trip. His name is spelled out with a dark gold and amber spider web pattern.

He hasn’t decided exactly what to put in them yet. He’s got a few days to decide what he wants to put in them. After all, he can’t do anything with them until he gets them. Still he should probably start gathering things. He can do that. Who knows his partners better than him? He’s certain he can figure out the best gifts for them.

The only problem is how to get them when he rarely goes anywhere without one of his partners.

When Wright settles on the Double-O sofa behind him, he comes up with a bright idea.

“Would you mind doing some shopping for me?” he queries, turning to face the agent and quite sure there is mischief in his eyes.

Sitting up, the spy replies, “What sort?”

“Christmas, I know what I want, I just don’t really have time to go without one of my partners, and as it’s for them, well, asking a minion is probably not a wise choice.” He answers as he steps closer to the sofa.

Grinning, Wright queries, “What do you have in mind?”

-oOo-

James’ POV

He’s considering getting Alec a stocking, but the memory of Q’s eyes gleaming thoughtfully keeps him from doing so. Instead, he enlists his co-partner to help him find, decorate and stuff a stocking for Q.

The ex-spy is a bit skeptical about it to begin with, but agrees to it without argument. Most likely because it’s for their love. They both like spoiling the boffin, not that it is easy.

It takes them nearly an entire day to find a stocking that they agree on for their partner. Why it’s so difficult he doesn’t know. The one they finally settle on is a rich indigo blue with silver and bronze trim.

Since he knows how to sew, he picks up some shimmering silver thread so he can put an intricate Q on the front of it.

They take turns suggesting what should go in the stocking until they have it all ironed out between them. That actually goes faster than the finding of the stocking. Of course, gathering what they agree on takes a bit of time too, but that’s okay. At least they were able to come to an agreement.

He almost suggested that they both do a stocking, but that’s not how it works. Each person gets one.

-oOo-.

Alec’s POV

He’s not really sure why James finds the stockings important. It’s just another small gift idea. What’s the point of it? Still, he goes along with it because it’s harmless enough.

They work together to find one for their love that they both like. He’s got years on James as Q’s friend, so he has a pretty good idea what sort of things his best friend likes. Still, it takes a while to find one they can agree on.

Filling it with items is a totally different matter. That they manage to do in a matter of hours. Finding the items and having them gift wrapped goes quickly. Then it’s just a matter of putting them in the stocking.

He finds it amusing that stockings appear on the wall for James and him behind the Christmas tree. He attaches the stocking for Q on the wall between their stockings. It’s fitting. His best friend is the glue that holds them together, he should be between them.


	22. Chocolatey Bark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** James was planning to make peppermint bark for the christmas dinner, but Q ate all his candy canes, Alec had picked up extras when he realized the first set were going to be gone

James’ POV

Since Q has a sweet tooth, he wants to make his boffin some candy cane bark. There is only one problem: where the hell did his candy canes go?

“You realize having sugar anywhere he can find it is almost begging for that sugar to do a vanishing act,” Alec remarks from the door, leaning against the frame lazily, a black shopping bag hanging from a hand.

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Why didn’t he stash the candy canes in his bedroom like he did the different chocolates?

“Luckily for you,” the ex-spy continues in amusement, “I got new packages of all the flavors he ate.”

That startles a laugh out of him.

“Here you go,” Alec tells him, holding the bag out.

“Thanks,” he mumbles as he takes it, wondering why he didn’t remember the fact Q eats sugary stuff while coding. Their boffin doesn’t care what sort of sugar it is, just that it has sugar.  

“What all types are you making? I recognize peppermint, but what’s the other flavors for?” the older man ask curiously.

“Strawberry white chocolate, Strawberry bark, peppermint bark, lemon dark chocolate, and cinnamon bark.” He answers as he opens the bag and finds the exact same brands in the bag. Of course his co-partner would get the same types.

Grinning, Alec comments, “He’ll enjoy those.”

When the ex-spy turns to leave the kitchen, he surprises himself by asking, “Want to help?”

Green eyes study him speculatively. Apparently his co-partner agrees with what he sees or is not dissatisfied by it because he nods, agreeing, “Alright.”

He’s really not sure why he asked. Lately he has found himself wanting to spend even more time with Alec. He wasn’t lying when he said the ex-spy isn’t his type, but things seem to be changing. Subtly. Over time. Definitely not something that would have happened without living with the man.

Stepping the rest of the way into the kitchen, one dark blonde brow is arched at him in question.

“Where do you think we should start?” he queries, deciding that they should do this as full partners rather than him just leading the way with some help.

“I haven’t made bark before,” Alec replies with a partial shrug. “Lemon dark chocolate.”

Chuckling, he fishes the lemon candy canes out of the bag and hands them over.

“Let me guess, unwrap them?” The older man teases him.

“Yes, and shove them in that bag,” he motions to the ziplock bag on the counter. “Then you can crush them. I’ll start on the chocolate.”

It’s easy to work side by side on the project. They work their way through the lists, going back and forth with the different tasks. He loses track of the time, only vaguely noticing how long it takes to get everything done.

As they finish each one, it goes into a wax paper lined decorative box. Then the box is taped shut and set aside until they are done. Clean up is done exceedingly carefully to make sure there is no stray chocolate that could harm the hellions. Q would not take it well if his beloved pets were poisoned, and as keeping him happy is something both of them try to do, they are careful.

“Where are we putting these?” Alec queries when he motions to their completed boxes.

“I have a cooler in my room I plan to store them in to keep the bark from melting,” he replies with a grin.

“Good plan,” the ex-spy hums.

He’ll have to spend some time thinking about the changes in their relationship, but not right now. Right now he is just enjoying the evening. 

 


	23. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** MI6 secret santa, Q and James are not looking forward to it, Alec finds the fact they are equally against it when both have been rather christmassy at home. He’s a bit distrusting when M calls to tell him to show up at the company christmas party as well.

Alec’s POV

Tonight is the MI6 Christmas Party, one of the few events where all members mingle together. Both his partners have the morning off, but are expected to be there for the evening. Neither of them are actually happy about this fact. He’s not actually sure why. After all, James has been all about the decorations trying to do Christmassy things. Q has been enjoying them as well, and keeps suggesting his favorite Christmas music for dancing and movies for cuddling up to.

He’s a bit surprised when his mobile goes off and the Caller ID shows that it’s Mallory.

“Yes?” he answers the phone a bit shortly.

“You are cordially expected to be at the Party this evening with your partners.” M tells him, skipping right past the pleasantries. “Past that, you have R as the person to get a gift for the Secret Santa exchange.”

The line goes dead before he has a chance to respond. Seriously? Why is he supposed to get a gift for Q’s assistant? At least it is someone he knows, he even has a pretty good idea what to get her.

“Everything alright?” his best friend queries, coming to stand with him.

“Yes, M has politely demanded my attendance tonight and told me who he expects me to bring a gift for.” He answers with a wiry smile.

James snorts on the sofa, “Apparently even retiring means you can’t escape them.”

He chuckles, wrapping an arm around Q and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I’m going to go get that gift,” he murmurs against supple lips.

“Stay safe, there are a lot of people out there.” His love whispers, kissing him again softly.

“Always love,” he replies when they break apart.

Q returns to James’ side and the movie is turned back on,

This shouldn’t take too long. He knows what he is getting her and knows exactly where he can find it. It ends up taking him longer than expected, but he is able to get exactly what he wants and have it gift wrapped with a single blank ‘to’ sticker placed on it so he can write in her title when he gets back to the flat.

When he gets back, they have just turned on another movie.

He gets a cup of coffee and joins them, settling in his normal spot and almost immediately being shifted closer to.

They spend the rest of the time before the party curled up together on the sofa watching movies. Q ends up taking a small nap after a sneezing fit, which he sincerely hopes isn’t the beginning of a cold or flu as his best friend is a downright terror when sick.  

When it comes time to get ready, he queries, “It's been awhile since I've been to one of these, dress code?”

“Comfortably,” his hacker replies as he stands and stretches.

He grins, that he can do.

Both his partners dress like when they are working. For Q that's slacks and layers of shirts topped off with a cardigan.  For James it's one of his high end suits that he wears like a shield.

While he doesn't particularly like suits, he gets one of his out to wear since he does appreciate the way his significant others appreciate him in a suit.

“Everyone got their gift?” their love queries as they head towards the door.

“Yes,” he replies with James.

“Great, let's get this over with,” Q hums as he opens the door. “Behave Ember, Smoke. I best not come home to my tree on the floor.”

There are echoing merrows from within the flat.

James drives them there, parking in Q’s spot, probably out of sarcasm since he can.

They grab their respective gifts before heading inside the building. There is a large table with gifts carefully piled on it. He snickers when he realizes that they are organized by letter, partly anyways.

“I’m going to sit down over there,” Q remarks softly, motioning to one of the side tables with excellent view of the room.

“Why don’t you go with him and I’ll get us drinks,” he suggests to his co-partner.

“That’ll work,” James agrees with a nod.

He gets them snacks to go with the drinks, then joins his partners who have also been joined by three of the current Double-O’s. Moore, Wright and Upton if he’s not mistaken.

“Good evening Trevelyan,” Moore greets him with an easy smile.

He nods in response, not bothering to say anything.

For a while, he listens to the conversations around him while slowly drinking his coffee. When did he switch to rarely drinking alcohol? He wonders in amusement, answering himself. Probably about the time that he became more than friends with Q.

Morgan, the head of Human Resources, calls for everyone’s attention. “Right then, the primary purpose of this little get together is celebrate the winter season and have a gift exchange. As surnames and letters are the primary sorting system, lets get on passing out of the gifts. Gem, Will, if you would. Everyone else find a seat and stay there until you’ve received your gift.”

He chuckles as folks figure out where they want to sit. The Double-O’s currently sitting with them, Anders and Hanson, stay where they are. R, Moneypenny and Mallory join them.

Between three trips the two minions handing out the gifts bring theirs over. Still none of them open their gifts immediately, waiting until all of them are handed out.

Surprisingly there seems gifts for every single person. He didn’t actually expect everyone to do their part. Of course, he glances at his hacker who’s smirking, Q probably has a hand in that.

“Go ahead and open your gifts,” Morgan announces, eyes scanning over the crowd as if double checking everyone got their gifts.

He waits for his partners to open theirs first.

Q got a large box of his favorite chocolates and gift cards for a few more, much to the dark haired genius’ pleasure.

James gets a decent bottle of vodka.

His gift has a ‘HANDLE CAREFULLY’ in big, bold letters. When he opens it, he discovers why: it’s an explosive with another note, ‘for a date with Q’.

He grins, wondering who his was, because it’s an excellent date idea.

He glances over at R, watching as she opens hers and biting back a smirk over the pleased noises she makes over it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0, I do a lot of writing sprints, so feel free to stop by and join. 
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
